For you
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Fue un error, o simplemente no en verdad. Pero fue debido a ello que Spiderman pudo ingresar una vez más al Edificio Baxter...y también a la vida de Invisible Woman. Dos personas que se necesitaban más de lo que cualquier otra se podría haber imaginado en su vida. Dos personas que conocían los secretos de ambos y fueron separados por culpa de un tercero. ONE-SHOT


**_Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo one-shot estelarizado por nuestro arácnido héroe!_**

**_No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo le pertenece a Marvel._**

**_Además, esta historia va dedicada a Magd305TLC ya que ella básicamente me negreó durante meses y su hermano está de testigo (nah, mentira…pero aun así va dedicada para ti)._**

* * *

**_FOR YOU_**

Los niños salían uno detrás de otro por las amplias puertas del establecimiento educativo al que fue citado por su posición como tutor de las personas que esperaba pacientemente, aunque en realidad solo era una sola ya que la citación por parte de los asesores psicopedagógicos le explicaron de la ausencia de cierta niña el día actual, donde tuvieron justamente un examen que definiría su nota final de curso.

El claxon de un automóvil escolar amarillo con negro resonó a espaldas del hombre, aturdiéndolo levemente y viéndose obligado a buscar refugio bajo la sombra de un árbol, el cual agradeció ya que el calor comenzaba a hacer mella junto a la humedad de la ciudad.

Una cabellera rubia finalmente fue avistada por un par de orbes chocolates, quien mantenía fija su mueca de seriedad cuando fie divisado por dicho joven al reconocerlo en sus forma civil. Los colores parecían irse de su cara por un mero instantes antes de sonreír brillantemente y bajar ansioso las pocas escaleras de la entrada para luego abrazar al adulto.

Quien soltó un cansino suspiro y regresó la muestra de afecto.

-Hola tío Peter! – clamó feliz el muchacho, separándose del castaño y reacomodándose la mochila en su hombro.

-Hola para ti también, Franklin. Dime algo, dónde está tu hermana? No debería de salir a este horario también? – con engañosa curiosidad, el Parker inquirió, fingiendo mirar a las puestas de la escuela.

-Ehm…yo…sabes, hoy tuve un examen y puedo jurar que me fue de maravilla! – intentando encubrir los hechos con una burda mentira, el joven Richards se explayó.

Solo para arrepentirse de forma inmediata al ver cómo la cara del castaño se transformaba de una tranquila a una de completa molestia.

-Franklin, dónde está tu hermana? – ronca salió la voz del adulto, casi rasposa al punto en que varias personas que lo oyeron simplemente se hicieron a un lado por precaución.

-En casa…- resignado y mirando al suelo, el interrogado respondió.

-Por qué? – continuó con sus preguntas, Peter.

-Porque según ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer a comparación de sentarse por horas con un montón de niños tontos- confesó palabra por palabra el blondo, respetando la imponente figura que era el hombre frente a él con sus brazos cruzados.

Desligando sus extremidades superiores y llevando la mano diestra hasta los ojos para masajearlos profusamente, el vigilante de Queens que actualmente estaba de incógnito bufó ante la petulancia ególatra que podía llegar a sacar relucientemente la pequeña niña genio. Con un simple gento, indicó al muchacho que camine a su lado en dirección al Edificio Baxter, el cual tan solo estaba a unas calles de distancia a comparación del lugar donde él trabaja como líder de una innovadora empresa que curiosamente fue fundada por una de sus némesis.

-Quisiera saber el motivo por el cual fui llamado a tu escuela. Ya que si no mal recuerdo, tus padres y tíos básicamente me vetaron tras el accidente que tuve hace un año- deteniéndose en una esquina debido al semáforo en rojo, Spidey averiguó mientras se dejaba tomar el brazo izquierdo por una anciana que le recordaba mucho a su tía.

-Bueno, papá está en su laboratorio trabajando en vaya a saber uno qué. Tío Johnny y tío Ben salieron hace dos días a algo relacionado con los Inhumanos. Y mamá está enferma, por lo que no se levantó hoy de su cama- enumeró los hechos el primogénito de Mr. Fantastic e Invisible Woman.

-Mmh…ya v…- murmuró Peter, recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte de la dama de avanzada edad por ayudarla, para después detener su andar al repasar las palabras del joven dentro de su cabeza.

-Ocurre algo? – intrigado por la falta de movilidad que presentaba el ex fotógrafo, Franklin quiso saber.

-Quién está cuidado a Susan? – girando bruscamente su cabeza, el castaño bajó su mirada para enfocarse en el par azul del adolescente, obviando la interrogante de este para hacer la suya propia.

Por un segundo, el propio joven detuvo todos sus pensamientos para hallar una respuesta, pero luego de analizar minuciosamente que sus tíos estaban fuera de casa, su padre pegado a su silla en el laboratorio, y su hermana menor jugando con sus experimentos, Franklin supo que nadie resguardaba por la seguridad de su progenitora.

-Ver tu cara es más que una respuesta para mí. Ven, tenemos que llegar rápido- sin saber a quién maldecir realmente, Peter puso su mano derecha en la espalda del rubio y comenzó a empujar en dirección al hogar de los Fantastic Four.

-Sabes que mamá se enojará si te ve en casa. Aún no cree del todo lo que te pasó…- un poco tímido por recordar la discusión acalorada que toda su familia tuvo contra el trepa muros cuando quiso explicar lo sucedido durante la posesión de Octavius, Franklin dijo.

-Que me diga lo que quiera, pero primero me aseguraré que ella esté bien. Su salud es frágil aunque no lo crean, más después de tenerte a ti y tu hermana- agradeciendo internamente una vez que vio el Edificio Baxter a dos calles de distancia, Spidey replicó con honestidad.

-Yo…no sabía eso- admitiendo ignorancia ante ese detalle, el joven blondo musitó, siendo sujetado de la parte posterior de su camiseta por el castaño cuando un auto dobló en la esquina sin ninguna clase de advertencia.

-No es tu culpa, tampoco es algo que Susan ande contando a cuanta persona conozca. Pero en fin, quiero que trates de cuidarla y darle el descanso que necesita una vez que me vaya. Entendiste? – esquivando a algunos transeúntes presurosos, el vigilante de Queens le dijo al muchacho que veía como un sobrino mientras ingresaba finalmente al hogar de este.

-Sí- con fervor, Franklin Richards respondió, caminando junto al adulto hasta el elevador.

El bloqueo de restricción vetó de cualquier intento que el castaño tratara de realizar en la pantalla de contacto que había en el interior del ascensor, obligando al adolescente a ingresar su clave personal y así finalmente arribar hasta el trigésimo primer piso. Roberta aguardaba en su escritorio, saludando amablemente al escolar y mirando un leve atisbo de sorpresa al castaño que iba junto a él.

-Sr. Parker, lamento decirle que su ingreso ha sido revocado hasta nuevo aviso- la recepcionista sintética alegó, siguiendo las explícitas órdenes de sus jefes.

-Doom o Namor están cuidando de Susan? – mirándola de reojo, el vetado cuestionó de manera ronca.

-Por qué deberían de hacerlo? – sin comprender bien la interrogante, Roberta refutó confusa.

-Está enferma- fue la única respuesta que brindó el arácnido, pudiendo ver la reacción del robot que simplemente abrió sus ojos y agachó su cabeza posteriormente.

-Por hoy sobrepasaré la voluntad de la familia Richards y permitiré su entrada, Sr. Parker- aceptando de una vez por todas, la robot rubia confirió el pase al subestimado héroe.

Regalándole una mueca de agradecimiento, el Parker retomó su andar con más apuro detrás del joven blondo, el cual se encargaba de quitar los cerrojos electrónicos que poseían los paneles al costado de las puertas. El ambiente calmo que presentaba el lobby mutó a uno más hogareño pero sumido en un profundo silencio, el que se rompió luego de unos segundos cuando ruidos de herramientas golpeándose entre sí delataron las acciones de Valeria, así como una áspera tos hizo que el arácnido advirtiese el estado de la Storm mayor.

-Vamos a ver cómo está tu madre y luego lidiaré con tu hermana- comandó la araña a sabiendas que Reed no saldría en bastante tiempo de su laboratorio, y por lo tanto estaría ignorando del estado de su esposa.

-Como tú digas, tío Peter! – suspirando por lo bajo de alivio al saber que no sería castigado por faltar a la escuela, Franklin se empeñó en seguir el pedido del castaño.

* * *

Temor inundó al pobre científico que apenas comenzaba a crecer en el mundo con una empresa a su nombre. Ver a aquella mujer, que respetó, respeta y respetará a pesar de lo que piense sobre él, en tal estado demacrado lo asustó por completo. Tal fue su reacción inmediata de correr hasta su lado y agacharse para apoyar la mano derecha en la frente sudorosa de la fémina, que el muchacho rubio a su lado solo se calló.

Franklin en realidad no prestó mucha atención a las palabras que salieron de la boca del Parker, pero su cuerpo al parecer si captó la información ya que en menos de un minuto había hecho un camino de ida y vuelta hasta la cocina, trayendo consigo agua en una jarra y un paño, para inmediatamente regresar de un segundo viaje con un vaso.

Sin perder más tiempo, Spidey volcó el líquido en el cristal antes de tomar con cuidado el cuerpo de la blonda por su espalda con el fin de incentivarla a tener una postura de sentada. Todo por el propósito de despertarla tras mecerla suavemente y llevar el vaso hasta sus labios, evitando así que se ahogue y recupere un poco de líquido en su cuerpo después de haber estado traspirando profusamente.

-Peter…? Franklin? – la melodiosa voz que tanto se habían acostumbrado a escuchar los dos hombres presentes en la habitación fue cambiada por una versión rasposa y nasal, tomándolos por sorpresa después de verla responder inconscientemente al abrir sus labios y dejar que el cristalino líquido descienda por su garganta.

-Sí, Susan. Somos nosotros, ahora sigue bebiendo porque necesitas recuperarte- queriendo poder reaccionar de mejor manera, como cuando aún Otto no arruinaba su vida, Peter respondió y posteriormente acercó el vaso hasta los labios de la heroína.

-Necesitas que traiga algo más, tío Peter? – se ofreció el muchacho.

-No, solo ve a donde está tu hermana nada más y dile que hablaré con ella en un rato- volteándose para enfrentar al rubio, el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña replicó mientras depositaba el vaso sobre una mesa de luz y recostaba a Invisible Woman nuevamente.

Acatando inmediatamente las palabras del Parker ya que sabía lo que le deparaba a Valeria, el adolescente se marchó de la habitación, dejando a solas al par de adultos que se miraban tácitamente. Con meticulosidad, Spidey hizo a un lado los mechones humedecidos que se hallaban fijos a la frente de la rubia, pudiendo así colocarle una toalla mojada que tapaba parte de su visión en caso de que la luz comenzara a perturbarle.

-Qué haces aquí? – habló finalmente Susan.

-Vine a prepararme un emparedado porque en casa me quedé sin víveres- escueta fue la réplica irónica de la araña.

-Peter…- advirtiéndole su modo de dirigirse hacia ella, volvió a hablar la hermosa mujer enferma, tosiendo levemente.

-Geez…me llamaron de la escuela de tus hijos- suspiró cansado el castaño, sorprendiendo a la fémina por cómo sonaba tan fuera de sí.

-Franklin y Valeria? – recapacitando en lo que escuchó, ella solo pudo murmurar.

-No lo sé, son dos bolas de energía con el mismo cabello y ojos que tú. Los reconoces? – sin poder contener su descaro por segunda vez, el hombre sentado en el borde de la cama parló burlonamente.

En lugar de responder inmediatamente, Susan movió su extremidad derecha a donde el brazo del vigilante estaba. Palpando con delicadeza, Spiderman solo pudo ver curioso lo que hacía, abstrayéndose por el calor que emanaba e ignorando el aviso en su cabeza de un inminente peligro que se tradujo como un puñetazo en su bíceps, lo que lo hizo gruñir de dolor.

-Deja de moverte, estás enferma y sabes que tienes indicaciones específicas en un caso como este- amonestó el héroe subestimado, tomándole la frágil mano y colocándola sobre su abdomen para que se relaje.

-Aún no me has dicho que pasó con mis bebés- llamando a sus hijos de manera afectiva, Sue quiso saber.

-Como dije, me llamaron de la escuela por ser tutor de ellos en caso de que algo les impida a ti y Reed de asistir- retomó la antigua plática él, poniéndose de pie para reacomodar las sábanas y finalmente usar una silla cercana para dejar que la rubia se acomode a gusto en su lugar.

-Reed no asistió a la llamada? Y qué fue lo que les pasó a mis hijos? – confusa por la inactividad de Mr. Fantastic y la razón de la convocatoria al establecimiento educativo, la Storm trató de levantarse pero falló al sentir que Peter la empujaba con el claro mensaje de que siga descansando.

-Según Franklin, tu esposo está trabajando en su laboratorio. Y lamentablemente Valeria deberá asistir a clases de verano por la acumulación de inasistencias en días que expresamente tomaban exámenes- notificándole lo que los asesores de la escuela le habían dicho, Spiderman comenzó a mirar distraídamente sus alrededores notando algo raro pero no pudiendo saber qué en exactitud.

Todo aquello enervó a la mujer, quien una vez más realizó el intento de sentarse, solo para ser recostada con ahínco y tener su toalla colocada de tal manera que ahora sí tapaba sus orbes azules por completo. Un bufido escapado de los labios del neoyorkino llegaron hasta sus oídos, dándole a entender que su falta de descanso le estaba molestando, lo que por alguna razón le hizo obedecerle.

-Ya me oíste antes, Susan. Hablaré con tu hija respecto a eso para que tú no tengas que realizar un esfuerzo innecesario…porque si llego a verte querer sentarse otra vez, te ato a la cama con mis telarañas- poniéndose de pie finalmente y asegurándose de que la blonda no intentara nada extraño, Peter comentó mientras se acercaba al umbral de la recámara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, indicando que el héroe ya no estaba presente, Invisible Woman pudo por fin dejar de fruncir el ceño bajo el paño húmedo y liberar un lastimero gemido acompañado de una rasposa tos. Le era imposible describir cómo se sentía cada vez que escuchaba la amena voz del arácnido, siendo esta sumamente diferente a la que Otto usaba en su cuerpo, así como las sutiles bromas que trataba de realizar para amainar el ambiente tenso entre ambos.

Tantas cosas quería contarle ella, que solo podía maldecir su estado actual, el cual impedía cualquier trato fuera de la cama. Solo un detalle le alegró, y fue saber que Peter se preocupaba tanto por ella como por sus hijos, aun cuando había sido expulsado del Edificio Baxter por las sospechas que luego Valeria y Franklin se encargaron de hacerle notar.

-Peter…- suspiró la Storm con arrepentimiento, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el pulso que su cabeza generaba por la fiebre, buscando relajación en un sueño febril.

* * *

El silencio que abundaba en la gran sala envió un escalofríos al adulto, quien a paso lento avanzó entre la mueblería en dirección al laboratorio que su sobrina usaba usualmente. No fue necesario siquiera el que roce con las yemas de sus falanges la fría puerta para sentir cómo su sentido arácnido estalló bruscamente en su cabeza, avisándole de un inminente problema.

Negándose a malgastar un segundo más ante la idea de que algo les pudiese pasar a los hijos de Susan Storm, Peter dejó que las partículas inestables componentes de su último traje se manifestaran revelando su característico traje rojo y azul excepto por la araña en su pecho que brilla junto a sus lentes, pudiendo así golpear la puerta que lo separaba de los niños con total brusquedad.

La visión de una impresionante estructura circular detuvo cualquier acción física del arácnido, reconociéndola instantáneamente y temiendo por el brillo que emanaba al punto de enceguecer a quien la mirara fijamente. El ceño fruncido se hizo notable incluso con la máscara puesta una vez que Spidey enfocó su mirada en la niña que no sabía si mirar con temor al portal que había activado por segunda vez en su vida o a las lentes blancas que ocultaban un par de furiosas orbes chocolates.

-Qué acabas de hacer, Valeria? – entre dientes masculló el héroe, controlando su enojo y jalando con cuidado a la infante detrás de su espalda junto a su hermano.

-Fue…fue…fue un accidente- quiso excusarse la mini rubia.

-No, Valeria! Accidente fue que una araña me mordiera en la mano y me otorgue poderes! Esto lo hiciste sabiendo las consecuencias! – sin poder contenerse más, Peter gritó al mismo tiempo que la miraba por encima de su hombro diestro.

-Perdón! Perdón…perdón…- exclamando en un mismo volumen de voz, la hija de Reed y Sue poco a poco fue derrumbándose mientras sus manos se aferraban al traje de su tío.

-Qué llamaste, Val? Son de nuevo las diferentes versiones de papá? – preocupado por la situación actual y sabiendo que Spiderman siempre le insistió en proteger a su familia ante cualquier mal, Franklin quiso saber, preparándose para defenderla ante lo que sea que salga del portal.

Las reacciones de la estructura continuaron, opacando los gruñidos del castaño que cautelosamente guiaba a los pequeños hasta la puerta sin quitar sus ojos de la maquinaria. La luz aumentó exponencialmente, obligándolo a entrecerrar los párpados bajo su máscara y esperar a que sus lentes se adapten al inconveniente, maldiciendo en su mente a Reed por no hacer acto de presencia o a Johnny y Ben por haberse ido. Tan solo oraba para que la mujer que le preocupaba por su estado de salud siguiera haciendo reposo, ya que solo parecía que los problemas se abalanzaban a sus brazos uno detrás de otro.

-No es el Concilio Interdimensional de Reeds- logró responder la niña genio, pudiendo sentir el frío metálico de la puerta contra su espalda luego de retroceder algunos metros.

-Entonces qué? – carcomiéndole la intriga al blondo mutante, trató de averiguar otra vez.

La respuesta no fue necesario para el adulto entre ellos, ya que en todo momento vigilaba el portal. Dicha estructura pareció calmarse por unos instantes, para después estallar en un fugaz fulgor y comenzar a despachar varias figuras femeninas que Peter reconoció inmediatamente, obligándolo a ponerse más alerta que nunca ya que no sabía de qué forma reaccionarían.

-Traje a mamá…o en realidad a muchas de ellas- tímida y lista para salir de la habitación en cualquier caso, Valeria reveló su acto.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que pudo decir Franklin, al presenciar una docena de diferentes versiones pertenecientes a su progenitora.

No obstante, previo a que Spiderman pudiese llevar a cabo alguna clase de aviso hacia las invitadas de su sobrina, un agudo grito de dolor sacó de su porte tenso al vigilante. Una de las blondas siluetas delicadas cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras un charco de sangre se acumulaba y desperdigaba lentamente hasta donde el castaño estaba, siendo que sus pies se hallaban heridos.

-Mamá! – por reflejo exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

-Sue! – pasando por una situación similar, el cuerpo de Peter volvió a moverse por sí solo para alcanzar a la mujer en el suelo.

Los gritos de dolor continuaban resonando en los oídos del trío anfitrión, donde los niños no perdieron pisada a su tío de traje arácnido y se apresuraron en alcanzarlo, sin darse cuenta que habían atraído la atención de los otras once damas que estaban presentes. Algunas con emociones aflorando por recuerdos, otras con cierta reticencia al ver quienes estaban delante, pero al fin y al cabo todas optaron por mantenerse en sus lugares al descubrir que el lugar donde estaban no era el hogar que conocían.

-AHHHH! AHHHH! DUELE DEMASIADO! – clamaba agudamente una versión alternativa de Invisible Woman que portaba su clásico traje azul, quien fue alzada contra el pecho del tótem y se aferró al frente de su traje al punto en que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos enfermizos.

-Shhh…Todo estará bien, voy a curarte…- reinando su temple que le exigía inmediata atención para la rubia, Spidey comenzó a llevársela hasta una sala apartada que por lo general servía como enfermería luego de las misiones que tenían los Fantastic Four.

-AGH! EN VERDAD ME DUELE! – retorciéndose en los brazos del trepa muros y clavando sus uñas en el pecho de este, la herida mujer trataba de contener infructuosamente sus alaridos lastimeros, asustando por completo a los niños.

-Tranquilízate, Susan. Estás asustando a tus hijos. Sé que tienes tu oreja en mi cuello, así que sigue el ritmo de mi pulso, respira hondo y enfócate únicamente en ello. Valeria, Franklin, quiero que vayan inmediatamente a buscar vendas y analgésicos. Ustedes, no me fío al todo pero de igual manera sígannos- tomando total control de la situación, el Parker le susurró a la Storm que sostenía para posteriormente dirigir su atención a los jóvenes y a las demás blondas que únicamente asintieron sin saber que estaban siendo vigiladas por el sentido arácnido del castaño.

Lágrimas corrían no solo de los ojos de la lesionada dama, los posibles hijos de esta también aunque no por el dolor sino por el escucharla padecer tal trauma. Valeria era quien peor sufría, siendo notable el temblor de sus manos al querer transportar los elementos esterilizados, por lo que tuvo que ser asistida por una versión de su madre que vestía con el traje de Future Foundation y otra que llevaba un uniforme de SHIELD.

El joven mutante prácticamente había arrojado cuanta caja se le cruzaba al suelo, desesperado por buscar lo que el castaño requería. Una mano en su cabeza detuvo su inquietud, obligándose a mirar hacia atrás con el fin de descubrir el origen. El traje de cuero negro fue lo primero que llamó la atención del adolescente, sorprendiéndose por ver que una versión de su madre se atreviera a llevar algo así. Ella no fue la única que se propuso a ayudarlo, siendo que eventualmente se le unieron una Susan con vestido verde y otra que le recordaba mucho a Kang pero con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

Las rubias que vestían como reina victoriana, monarca de Atlantis con un tono de tez azulada, y otra que se asimilaba a Doom, despejaron una camilla que prontamente Spiderman usó para depositar a la Invisible Woman malherida. Dicha mujer tenía toda la parte inferior de su traje con una oscura tonalidad carmesí debido a la sangre que se secaba, lo que puso incómodo al héroe que se disculpó por lo bajo antes de proceder a quitarle para asombro de todos los pantalones y revelando un par de piernas delgadas cuyos pies enseñaban tres pares de orificios que Peter reconoció de inmediato.

-Fue atacada por Logan? – un versión joven de la Storm inquirió.

-Eso parece, Susan…- sintiendo enfado para con el mutante longevo que quería como un hermano, el tótem respondió mientras se quitaba los guantes para comenzar a buscar otros elementos quirúrgicos que iba a necesitar.

-Toma, creo que esto es lo que buscas…Y nos reconoces a todas? – una blonda que demostraba más años que las demás por las leves marcas en sus ojos le entregó un botiquín, deteniéndose después para formularle su duda.

-A la mayor parte de ustedes sí las conozco, ya sea por experiencia o simple atestiguamiento. Y debido a eso, sé de lo que son capaces algunas de ustedes, por lo que se los diré de la forma más sencilla posible…intenten algo estúpido y les arrancaré la garganta- sin levantar la vista en un principio del algodón empapado con iodo que empleaba sobre las heridas de su paciente, Peter comunicó, previo a que su voz se tornara oscura y generase incomodidad en todos los presentes.

-Tío Peter? – con temor a tener en frente al hombre que poseyó a su héroe favorito, Franklin habló mientras su hermana era sostenida por la fémina con vestimenta blanca y negra.

-…Lo siento, Franklin. Fue solo un lapsus de Otto que dejó algunas secuelas en mí. Trataré de no hacerlo nuevamente- recapacitando en sus acciones anteriores, el centro de la telaraña se disculpó genuinamente, pero sin darse cuenta que las otras mujeres habían dado un paso para atrás de manera instintiva.

Resignado a tener que lidiar con esos pequeños exabruptos como cuando Felicia trató de tomar venganza contra él por lo que Superior le había hecho, Peter enfocó su atención en el tratamiento médico de emergencia que le urgía a su paciente. De la misma forma en que le dolía ver a su Susan en un estado febril, la emoción salía a flote mientras curaba a la que tenía delante, susurrando por lo bajo palabras de calma que poco a poco iban surtiendo efecto con ayuda de los analgésicos que una dama renacentista le dio tras recibir las rápidas indicaciones del castaño.

-Sir Parquagh, es necesario que mantenga su máscara? – la misma fémina que administró los medicamentos a su contraparte herida, le dirigió el habla al tótem.

Meditando por un minuto, el cuestionado alzó su cabeza y recorrió los semejantes rostros con sus enormes lentes blancas, pudiendo notar con facilidad que todas ellas lo conocían de alguna manera, ya sea porque trabajaron juntos o eran amigos, indiferentes de sus tiempos cronológicos.

-Malice, Hydra, Doom, Kang…ustedes saben quién soy? – queriendo asegurarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el vigilante de Queens inquirió.

-Cómo? – balbuceó la dama con vestido verde venenoso, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda ante la visión del par de lentes blancas que parecían observar su alma.

-Ya lo dije antes, las conozco. No personalmente a algunas, pero sé quiénes y qué son- esterilizando una aguja y comenzando a cerrar los orificios en los pies de la medicada Susan, Spiderman respondió.

-Ya veo…como era de esperarse de tu parte, Peter- aceptando la contestación dada, Malice asintió en un principio para así alegar en consecuencia con el nombre de pila del arácnido.

-Ella tiene razón, Príncipe de Arachne. Reconocemos al hombre debajo de la armadura- apoyando las palabras de la Storm poseía por la entidad psiónica, la bella monarca dio a conocer su opinión.

Bajo la máscara, el susodicho héroe se mordía el labio en un acto reflejo de cuando era joven, tratando de mantener la mayor parte de su enfoque en los últimos puntos que llevaba a cabo en los pies de la lastimada blonda, quien lo miraba lejanamente por culpa de los relajantes pero aun así con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que le alegró.

Limpiándose las manos con una toalla cercana, Spidey comenzó a quitarse la porción del traje que cubría su rostro, revelándoles sus facciones maduras y alborotado cabello castaño corto. Su aspecto deslumbró a varias de las testigos, quienes no se esperaban que aquel joven arácnido se convirtiera en un hombre de rasgos angulosos.

-Qué? – viendo que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, el tótem cuestionó incómodamente.

-Mamá te está viendo de forma chistosa- imposible de contener su risita infantil, Valeria dijo, solo para temblar levemente cuando una vez más fue víctima de una mirada seria por parte del vigilante.

-No creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste, Valeria. Estarás castigada durante todo este tiempo hasta que las clases de verano terminen…sin poder estar en contacto con tecnología- ignorando a las adultas por un segundo, el Parker recordó el motivo de su enojo principal.

-Qué!? No! – protestó la joven, buscando ayuda en su hermano pero recibiendo de este un gesto de empatía.

-SUFICIENTE! YA ME HAS ESCUCHADO, JOVENCITA! ESTÁS CASTIGADA Y NADA CAMBIARÁ MI ELECCIÓN! – gritándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Spiderman impuso su pensamiento.

Aterrada por un segundo de que Superior estuviese nuevamente frente a ella, Val dio inicio a un sollozo, para inmediatamente percatarse que quien le gritó en verdad fue Peter y no Otto como pensaba. Aunque hubiese notado ese detalle, un par de brazos la tomaron para reconfortarla, acto que se logró en nada de tiempo.

-Por qué le gritas a mi hija, Parker? – olvidando de su enemistad con la contraparte adolescente de su hija en su mundo de origen, Empress Hydra cuestionó imperativamente al nombrado mientras se dedicaba a acariciar inconscientemente el cabello de Franklin ya que le recordaba al hijo que perdió.

-Por varias razones, Hydra. Quieres que te las enumere? – teniendo un cúmulo de estrés en consecuencia del estado actual, el trepa muros respondió sarcásticamente.

-Ilumínanos, por favor- no a gusto con la forma de hablar que tenía para con su joven hija, Baroness von Doom eligió parlar de manera educada pero exigente al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto! Ella cree que es sumamente innecesario ir a la escuela…- empezó a decir el cabeza de red, siendo interrumpido a mitad de su sentencia.

-Es tonto! Ya sé todo lo que me enseñan allí! – se quejó la niña genio, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Verla en tal estado le hizo saber al castaño que haberle gritado otra vez estuvo mal, haciéndole sentir como una basura por dentro. Con apuro, él recorrió la corta distancia en dos zancadas y cayó de rodillas frente a la joven que era se hallaba sentaba sobre el regazo de la Susan con vestimenta de Future Foundation.

Llevando sus propias manos callosas, rozó con delicadeza los pómulos humedecidos de su sobrina bajo la atenta mirada de todas las contrapartes de la madre de esta. Ellas podían notar el cambio radical que tuvieron el brillo de los ojos color chocolate, siendo ahora un reflejo de arrepentimiento y esperanza tácita que se escondían fácilmente de los inexpertos que osaban verlo.

-Lo sé, mi niña genio. Lo sé, en verdad lo sé. Eres más que capaz de sacar un sobresaliente en materias dictadas en universidad, pero lo que me preocupa es que termines convirtiéndote en una ermitaña. No tienes que trabajar. No tienes que cuidar de una familia como lo haría un adulto. Tu único deber es ir a la escuela y crecer entre niños como tu hermano lo hizo. Es lo que tu madre quiere y tus tíos también. Lo último que desean es que termines teniendo las habilidades sociales de tu padre, Doom o Namor- confesó con brutal honestidad el adulto, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas y besando la frente de la pequeña.

-Él tiene razón, Val. No sabes cuánto hubiese deseado que mi hija escuchara ese consejo. Necesitas ser una niña y no imitar a tu padre o tíos- la blonda de Future Foundation reveló parte de su historia de manera sutil, pero siendo captado por todos los presentes.

-Eso incluye a tío Peter, mamá- señaló Franklin al pequeño desliz en la oración, haciendo que la susodicha recapacite y mire con vergüenza al tótem.

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Peter. Él sabe lo que te dice con buena razón- corrigiéndose automáticamente, la heroína de ropas blancas y negras dialogó.

-Ahora que lo dices…dónde se encuentra Reed? – la rubia que provenía del futuro alternativo donde Mayday Parker vivía, cuestionó.

La interrogante acusó a que todas las adultas miraran al cabeza de red, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba a su sobrina y señalaba distraídamente con su dedo índice derecho al adolescente mutante.

-Papá está en su laboratorio- sentenció Franklin con desgano, como si ya estuviese cansado de tener que dar la misma explicación durante años.

-Por qué no me sorprende de ese estorbo? – la mandataria de HYDRA farfulló llena de odio.

-Qué?! Es en serio?! – se expresó la Storm que estaba a cargo de una rama de SHIELD.

-Hmp…realmente era algo de esperarse- explayó con desdén Malice, quitándose la máscara para mostrar sus facciones acompañado de un corto cabello rubio.

-Todo este bullicio y no ha salido de su estudio? – con tristeza y aún mareada por los medicamente, la Invisible Woman que había sido tratada por Peter dijo, al mismo tiempo que observaba con curiosidad a la niña en los brazos de este.

-Qué hay de mi hermano? – la dama con vestiduras atlantes inquirió.

-O de Ben? – la más joven de las rubias quiso saber.

-Visitando a los Inhumanos, aunque la razón detrás de ello lo desconozco- recordando lo que el hermano mayor de Valeria le contó, relató el héroe de Queens.

-Inhumanos, Sir Parquagh? – aquella dama renacentista que luchaba por mantenerse visible bajo sus mantos, parló.

-Recuerda a Madame Medusa, milady? – adoptando un tono más cordial y acorde a la dama de orígenes británicos, él contestó con otra pregunta.

-Sí, por supuesto- abriendo grande sus ojos azules, la mujer fantástica replicó con un atisbo de emoción al reconocer ese nombre.

-Bueno, ella es parte de ese selecto grupo junto a varias personas más en una ciudad apartada de la nuestro. Por lo que dudo que Johnny y Ben puedan llegar pronto, sino que dentro de unas horas…si es que no vuelven con Lockjaw para echarme- explicó el ex fotógrafo, viendo de reojo la reacción de su sobrina al tratar de precisar el motivo por el cual tenía una presencia intermitente la integrante de Four from the Fantastick, pero susurrando la última parte.

-Eh? A qué te refieres con eso? – sospechosa por el último comentario, Kang inquirió mientras miraba fijamente al castaño, quien no pudo evitar arrugar su entrecejo al notar la cicatriz que ella tenía.

Recapacitando de que había hablado tal vez de más, y el incremento de su sentido arácnido al ser foco de varias miradas, el asombroso hombre araña bajó a Valeria de su pecho antes de mirar a su hermano y darle una clara orden en silencio de cuidarla con sus poderes de ser necesario.

-Iré a ver cómo está ella. Ten cuidado y llámame ante cualquier inconveniente…además trataré de ver si tu padre sale de su laboratorio- alejándose del numeroso grupo de blondos y cerrando la puerta al salir, donde él resaltaba notablemente, el Parker se hizo el sordo ante la cuestión de Kang.

-Acaba de ignorarme? – externamente molesta por el hecho, e internamente conflictiva al verle adoptar un semblante taciturno por un segundo, la futura versión malvada de Ultimate Invisible Woman murmuró.

* * *

Solo un desliz de su parte bastó para tener nuevamente aquella mirada cian que tanto apreciaba y atemorizaba al mismo tiempo en lo más profundo de su ser. No únicamente la rubia con la cicatriz en su ojo lo miró de esa forma, sino que el resto también parecía acusarlo de algo que no era su culpa, tal como la Susan Storm que iba a visitar lo hizo luego de todo el embrollo que Octavius le dejó en su regazo tras perder contra la mentalidad de Osborn durante su famosa Goblin Nation.

Aún podía sentir la viscosidad que le generó la sangre de los pies heridos que tenía aquella rubia que su sobrina trajo con el portal. Parte del tótem quiso temblar al oírla gritar, sin admitir que uno de sus peores sueños era el verla lastimada junto a su familia, todo producto de aquel rezagado sentimiento que solo salía a flote con el propósito de molestar a Human Torch.

-Mejor termino con esto rápido- refiriéndose a que no quería generar discusiones con su presencia en el Edificio Baxter, Peter expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Llevándose sus manos hasta la cara, el vigilante notó la ausencia de su máscara y guantes, haciéndole maldecir entre dientes por su descuido. Algo que le estaba pasando mucho últimamente desde que lo llamaron desde la escuela de Franklin y Valeria.

Viendo periféricamente el umbral que daba a la cocina, una idea surgió en la mente de la araña, donde se cuestionaba si las inesperadas invitadas y niños tendrían hambre. Con el tema implantado en su psique, optó por relajarse con esa labor por unos minutos antes de ver cómo se hallaba la fundadora de los Fantastic Four e intentar llevarle algo para que coma también.

-Emparedados sin bordes para Franklin y los demás conservándolos, además de una sopa de pollo para Sue y tal vez una de esas paletas heladas que Johnny guarda para su garganta- continuó hablando solo el tótem arácnido, usurpando momentáneamente la cocina y preparando todo con asombrosa velocidad.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio al terminar y cubrir la comida con un film transparente, Peter guardó todos los utensilios en sus respectivos lugares ya que sabía del disgusto que tenía la rubia fantástica cada vez que descubría algo sucio o fuera de lugar. Se lavó las manos y sacudió descuidadamente como solía hacerlo en la soledad de su apartamento, recordando inmediatamente que no era exactamente este su hogar para hacer y viéndose obligado a secar nuevamente la mesada donde varios platos y vasos estaban depositados.

-Uno, dos…cinco? – notando un minúsculo detalle que antes había llamado su atención, el castaño recontó los pares de elementos que había en el lavavajillas, cuestionándose por el número impar que actualmente había.

Rápidamente su atención se dirigió a cuanto conjunto de cubiertos y muebles hallaba, confundiéndose más y más con el pasar de los segundos debido a que faltaba un juego de los seis que supuestamente siempre habían durante sus visitas. Iba a continuar con su investigación cuando inmediatamente recordó que cierta rubia lo necesitaba, por lo que la araña tuvo que dejar su curiosidad de lado y tomar la comida antes de encaminarse a la habitación de Susan.

Peter podía ver cómo la figura dormitaba pacíficamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando metódicamente. Un rastro de sudor se denotaba en las sábanas, haciéndole saber que ella sudó en sus sueños como un medio de defensa que su cuerpo poseía para aclimatarse. Depositando la charola sobre la mesa de luz, donde tuvo que hacer a un lado la jarra que previamente Franklin había traído, el tótem tomó asiento en una silla y procedió a quitarle la toalla húmeda de la frente a la Storm.

-Debes mejorarte, Susan. Tus hijos te necesitan, todos lo hacen. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, siempre sales adelante- murmuró el hombre de ojos chocolates luego de estrujar la toalla y acercarla hasta el rostro de la emblemática heroína con el fin de quitarle el sudor que corría por su frente.

Aún se preguntaba qué lo retenía en el Edificio Baxter. Recordaba claramente cómo lo habían mirado y las palabras que le dijeron para que se marche. Pero también rememoraba que los niños intentaron todo lo posible para que lo escucharan, queriéndoles explicar el motivo de sus erráticos actos que solo trajeron dolor a su vida en niveles insospechados.

-Peter? – la voz cansina de la mujer acostada sacó de su ensueño al arácnido, quien fue tomado por sorpresa pero lo disimuló a la perfección cuando los ojos azules de ella lo miraron.

Le dolió al hombre divisar el cansancio reprimido y una angustia que desbordaba de sus facciones adultas, donde a pesar de todo aquello no podía negar la belleza que irradiaba con tanta naturalidad. Incluso aquellas contrapartes que se encontraban a unos metros de distancia le rememoraban al ex fotógrafo de las distintas etapas que tuvo en su vida la fantástica mujer, ya sea que las vio en persona o a través de la Gran Red que había en Loomworld.

-Sí, Susan. Soy yo- distraídamente siguió deslizando sus dedos por el sedoso y húmedo cabello de la fémina, el castaño.

-Sue- solo dijo ella, mirando fijamente al hombre sentado a su lado que me cuidaba con cariño.

-Eh? – deteniéndose por un breve momento con su mano enredada en el áureo cabello de ella, balbuceó sin comprender el dueño de Parker Industries.

-Llámame de nuevo Sue. Cómo lo hacías antes…- complementó su idea previa la enferma mujer, queriendo sentarse por sí sola pero comenzado a toser bruscamente.

Acto que preocupó al tótem y rápidamente se sentó en el borde de la cama para ayudarla mientras reacomodaba las almohadas en su espalda.

-Te dije que estás enferma, Sue. No deberías moverte tanto- sin darse cuenta de que había dicho el apócope del nombre que ella tenía, el Parker la amonestó, lo que generó una calidez en el interior de la dama.

Era notable para él el cansancio que la aquejaba, ya que con claridad oía los quejidos sibilantes que daba cada vez que movía un brazo o simplemente su cabeza. Hallando relajación al sentir la fresca mano en su frente, Invisible Woman abrió sus ojos nuevamente para luego tratar de voltearse para ver a la araña.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo…- confesó la Storm, dibujando una mueca divertida en Spidey.

-Me recuerdas a Val cuando se enferma, e incluso a Franklin- llegando a su mente algunas memorias de cuando eran más pequeños los hijos de la fémina, replicó Spiderman.

-Tonto- solo dijo ella, moviendo apenas su mano derecha para golpear con suavidad el muslo de su improvisado enfermero, al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza en el sentido de la extremidad que tenía en su cabeza.

-Auch- ironizó dramáticamente él, conformándose con ver como la rubia seguía los movimientos de su mano en busca de confort.

-Ni siquiera te dolió, exagerado- acusó Susan, dejándose reposar en el respaldar de la cama bajo la comodidad de las almohadas mientras en su regazo se apoyaba una bandeja con la comida que la araña le había traído.

-No estoy fingiendo, en serio dolió. De haber estado casado contigo te habría demandado, aunque JJJ habría tenido un día de campo al saber que su amenaza arácnida es golpeado por la mítica Invisible Woman- sonriendo genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo frente a ella, Peter comentó al mismo tiempo que levantaba una cucharada de sopa hasta los labios de la fémina para que comience a comer.

Ocultando un rubor que avasallaba sus pómulos, el cual el héroe confundió con fiebre, Susan aceptó el ofrecimiento de comida que le ofrecían ya que sabía de antemano lo imposible que era discutirle cuando él se encargaba de alimentar a sus hijos en un estado similar.

-Está sabrosa? – preparándose para acercarle otra cucharada del potaje, Peter indagó para saber si lo que le hizo era de su agrado.

-Mucho en verdad. No deberías de haberte molestado- paladeando el sabor a pollo que brindaba la infusión, la Storm comentó, lista para aceptar otra porción.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Después de todo este tiempo y los problemas que Otto ocasionó en mi ausencia…- desestimó él, murmurando la última oración.

La mano con la que ella lo había golpeado anteriormente se mantenía en el muslo del tótem, para consecuentemente apretarle con las pocas fuerzas que tenía con la intención de llamarle la atención y dirigirle una mirada llena de dolor y arrepentimiento que por poco hace tirar la cuchara al castaño con el fin de abrazarla como en los momentos en que le contaba sobre sus discusiones con Reed.

-Lo siento, Peter. Realmente lo siento, no debí desconfiar de ti. No cuando tú me ayudaste muchas veces y de distintas formas. Incluso yo misma fui poseída una vez y tú te negaste a abandonarme o negarme ayuda- con una amalgama en su voz llena de lástima y ronquedad, Sue dijo al punto de llorar.

Motivo que causó la inmediata acción de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa por parte del adulto e inmediatamente abrazarla con cuidado para evitarle más dolores corporales que los que su fiebre le provocaba.

-Está bien, actuaste como debías en realidad. Fui un peligro para tus hijos y para ti, principalmente. Si Otto hubiese hecho algo a ustedes mientras tenía mi cuerpo, juro que no lo soportaría y habría hecho algo estúpido- masajeándole la espalda, que a pesar de estar mojada por el sudor no le importó, el Parker le confesó sus temores.

Esas palabras no calmaron mucho el espíritu de la fundadora de los Fantastic Four, la cual se aferró con ahínco al hombre que había compartido muchas mañanas, tardes y noches hablando, trabajando o simplemente cuidando de sus hijos, niños que no estaban para nada relacionados con él pero que cuidaba como si fuese el mismísimo padre.

Las palabras dichas por él había sido más que certeras en el pensamiento que tuvo ella, y por eso mismo fue que le dolía peor de lo que se imaginaba. Porque él mismo aceptaba hacerse a un lado por su bienestar. Porque ella no quería imaginarse lo que sería de ella y sus hijos si algo le pasara al tótem que era una constante en su vida desde que lo vio discutir con su hermano y ser receptora de un ramillete de flores.

-Eres tú. Eres Peter y nada más importa ahora. No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que eres tú mismo. No tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañé- con su cara pegada al pecho masculino, Invisible Woman parló con voz rasposa, tosiendo al final y recibiendo nuevamente un masaje para calmarse.

-Ya, ya…relájate y trata de respirar lentamente para evitar que tosas nuevamente- hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuche, Peter le pidió que siguiera su conseja sin darse cuenta que había acomodado el oído izquierda de la fémina sobre su corazón, solo para darse cuenta de su acto cuando la calidez de su exhalación errática se filtró a través de su traje.

Acatando el pedido del trepa muros, la fantástica mujer halló paz en el latido del corazón ajeno, sensación que hace mucho tiempo no reconocía y de alguna forma se negaba a dejar ir. Su expectoración se detuvo gracias a esto, sonriendo levemente ante la frescura del cuerpo de Peter que aclimataba el febril que ella tenía por su enfermedad.

-Mejor? – cuestionó él, alejando levemente a la rubia de su cuerpo.

-Sí, gracias- regalándole una cansada sonrisa que no le quitaba lo bello a sus ojos, Susan respondió mientras se dejaba acomodar nuevamente contra el respaldar de la cama.

-Venga, termina de comer y te daré un postre- incentivándola a terminar la sopa para su propio bien, Spidey bromeó mientras le enseñaba la paleta helada.

-Me mimas mucho, Peter- terminando de saborear la última cucharada del potaje, la dama de cabellera áurea se expresó.

-Acaso está mal eso, Sue? Si quieres, me lo como yo…- alzando una ceja de manera interrogante, el cabeza de red procedió a quitarle el envoltorio al postre y atentar a lamerlo, solo para soltar una risa al ver la mueca de enojo en ella.

-Nunca dije que no quería- actuando de la misma manera que su hija, reafirmando los pensamientos del hombre al saber que era algo hereditario, se quejó la Storm.

Demostrándole que había dejado atrás su faceta de hombre cauto, Susan aceptó gustosa el helado, sintiendo cómo el ardor en su garganta amainaba paulatinamente. Viendo con sus ojos azules al castaño preparando los utensilios usados en la bandeja listo para retirarse, ella aguantó el dolor de sus articulaciones para estirar su extremidad superior derecha hasta la izquierda de él, mientras sostenía la paleta con la siniestra suya.

-Pasa algo? – queriendo saber el motivo de sus actos, él le formuló su duda, notando algo extraño en ella pero sin saber qué en determinación.

-…Quédate un minuto más- pensándolo detenidamente en su mente, la miembro de los Fantastic Four logró hablar.

El sobrino de May Parker únicamente esbozo una mueca de aceptación, apretando la mano con cuidado para transmitirle su presencia mientras esperaba a que ella terminara su paleta helada, abstrayéndose con esa simple y entrañable escena delante suyo, grabándola en su mente como otra de las tantas maravillas que Susan le regalaba con su sencilla personalidad, consolidando así otra vez las emociones que tenía por ella ocultos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Peter estuvo celoso de otro hombre. Uniéndose a la larga lista de enamorados que tenía Invisible Woman.

-En qué piensas? – con voz más suave, esta preguntó a un hombre perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo…nada. Nada en particular- mintió el subestimado héroe neoyorkino.

La enferma mujer optó por no inmiscuirse más, conociendo esa mala costumbre de él de querer guardarse todo para sí y no revelárselo, llevándola a pensar de que en algún modo estaba referido a su persona.

-Puedes decirme por qué estás con tu traje? Recuerdo que no lo tenías puesto la primera vez. Ocurrió algo con los niños sin mi supervisión? – notando que el vigilante portaba todo su uniforme menos los guantes y máscara, la hermana de Johnny Storm quiso saber.

En ese instante, Spiderman supo qué era aquella sensación en la parte posterior de su cabeza que tuvo momentáneamente. Viéndose en una encrucijada moral, él eligió por ser honesto ya que mentirle con algo como lo que acababa de suceder minutos atrás no era algo que terminara por agradarle.

-Recuerdas el Concilio de los Reed? – realizó su interrogante el héroe.

-Oh, dios…dime que Valeria no hizo eso de nuevo…- percibiendo de regreso su migraña, la blonda dejó caer el palito de su helado.

-No, no! Gracias a dios, no! Ella solo…- agitando bruscamente sus manos con desespero, la araña se apresuró a quitarle un peso de encima, para después tragar saliva y proceder a contarle lo que en verdad pasó.

* * *

Kang buscaba aún una respuesta a su interrogante, mirando a las demás contrapartes suyas que le brindaron una mueca condescendiente que la hizo suspirar derrotadamente en señal de haber comprendido.

-Te molesta que no haya respondido? – la versión más joven de la villana futurista cuestionó con sorna.

-Un poco…- admitió a regañadientes la dama con una cicatriz sobre su ojo.

-Pero lo que te carcome es no saber a qué se refirió con lo último que dijo, cierto? – la Storm, quien lucía un poco más adulta que las demás, acertó con su interrogante.

-Sonaba un tanto…roto? – murmuró confusa Malice.

-Nunca había visto al Príncipe de Arachne de tal manera- la monarca victoriana hizo su comentario, sosteniendo en su regazo a Valeria, quien no se quejaba al conocer distintas versiones de su madre que parecían quererla por igual que su progenitora.

Algo que sucedía similarmente con Franklin, donde Empress Hydra demostraba ser la más apegada junto a la que llevaba uniforme blanco y negro.

-Ustedes saben algo? – la fémina de vestido real perteneciente a Atlantis intentó averiguar a los jóvenes.

Un cruce de miradas se produjo entre los hermanos, quienes se debatían en saber quién sería la valiente persona en contar lo que había pasado hace tiempo con su familia y el hombre que los cuidaba desde que tenían memoria junto a su madre.

-Niños, qué ocurrió con Sir Parquagh? – la mujer de la época renacentista comenzó a mostrar más preocupación.

-Sus caras los delatan. No tengan inconvenientes en decírnoslo, creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que él es una de las pocas personas que no nos da problemas indistinta sea nuestra afiliación- la Storm que portaba una armadura latveriana miró a sus contrapartes, recibiendo asentimientos, aunque dos murmuraban por lo bajo que a pesar de pelear no lo odiaban.

Comprobando que todas ellas opinaban igual, Franklin le dirigió una última confirmación a su hermana menor, quien había estado mordiendo su labio en señal de nerviosismo hasta que finalmente meció su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-Tío Peter no debería de estar aquí en casa. O en todo el Edificio Baxter para ser precisos…- dio inicio a su explicación el adolescente, ganándose los rostros sorprendidos de las distintas facetas de su madre.

-Qué!? Y eso debido a qué!? – sentándose bruscamente sobre la camilla, aquella Invisible Woman curada por Peter exclamó.

-Es cierto, por qué Peter estaría vetado? – Ultimate Sue Storm indagó.

-Bueno…- jugueteando con sus deditos, la niña genio balbuceó incómodamente.

-Verán…- rascándose la nuca y cambiando de pie pivote para distribuir su peso corporal, el primogénito de Invisible Woman emuló la actitud de su hermana.

-Franklin. Valeria. Qué pasó con Peter? – caminando hasta estar frente al joven dúo, la reina Atlante realizó su interrogante.

-Hace un tiempo, hubo un accidente con tío Peter. Fue durante una lucha contra Dr. Octopus, donde al parecer este le inoculó un transmisor de señales en su nuca aprovechando que no tenía su sentido arácnido en esa época- la hija de Invisible Woman relató, recibiendo miradas acomplejadas de las demás que empezaban a imaginarse cosas.

-No me gusta el rumbo que esta historia tomará- farfulló Ultimate Susan Storm.

-Algo me dice que esto ya le pasó al joven Peter que conocíamos- su contraparte villana del futuro complementó.

-Como Valeria decía, Octopus le inyectó ese invento como parte de un plan malvado suyo. Uno que terminó funcionando a la perfección ya que durante una pelea que tuvieron en privado, tío Peter sufrió un intercambio de mentes y quedó atrapado en el cuerpo de un anciano que luego murió mientras que el Spiderman que conocíamos tenía en su interior la mente de un villano- resumió para que todas entendieran, Franklin.

Más de una de las adultas no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de asombro y temor, ya que nunca se habrían imaginado que le podría haber pasado algo por el estilo. Otra sección de la docena de blondas sintió un incremento de furia en sus mentes, listas para explotar toda la habitación con sus poderes hasta que nada quedara en pie.

-No lo entiendo. Si lo que dicen es cierto, cómo es que Peter aún sigue aquí cuando debería estar muerto? Porque es él quien está allí fuera, verdad? – la que pertenecía a una facción de SHIELD se expresó luego de pararse ya que inconscientemente estaba caminando de un lado al otro.

-Sí, es nuestro tío y no ese impostor que engañó a todos cuando claramente demostraba ser otra persona con la actitud que tenía y cómo actuaba ante el público- con leve enojo la niña genio proclamó, recordando cuanto ella y su hermano discutieron con sus padres.

-Pero estaba muerto, no? Cómo…? Cómo logró regresar? – hiperventilando previamente por no poder creer lo que escuchaba, la Storm que vestía como miembro de la Future Foundation, habló.

-Al parecer tío Peter siempre estuvo presente en el cerebro que ocupaba Dr. Octopus, por lo que este intentó varias veces purgarlo pero siempre fallaba ya que las memorias se hallaban escondidas. Pudiendo regresar por completo únicamente cuando Green Goblin casi convierte a toda New York en copias de él, para enfrentarlo y ganarle- el joven mutante realizó una sinopsis de todo el tiempo en que Superior Spiderman estuvo presente.

-Eso suena como el Príncipe de Arachne en realidad. Usar su fuerza de voluntad para sobresalir de los problemas incluso si las fuerzas están en su contra totalmente- la monarca victoriana dialogó son una sonrisa en su cara, rememorando los actos que el caballero araña hizo en su mundo.

-Definitivamente es el Peter Parker que conozco. Dando todo de sí para frustrar a los malos- nostálgica, Empress Hydra comentó mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que peleó contra él para luego dejar de aparecer en su vida, algo que la entristeció ya que la dejó confrontar repetidas veces a su ex esposo que no era para nada divertido.

-Me alegro de saber que es él nuevamente, pero sigo sin saber por qué está vetado de este edificio? – aquella contraparte que lucía varios años mayor que las demás, dijo.

Antes de que alguno de los niños pudiese responder a esa interrogante, la puerta de la recámara se abrió repentinamente, ocasionando un respingo en todos los presentes y formando una barrera invisible delante de Franklin y Valeria, para posteriormente soltar una enorme bocanada de aire que contenían en sus pulmones. La esbelta figura de Peter en el umbral fue lo primero que todas vieron antes de notar la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos protectoramente que las miraba con un par de orbes azules cansinos pero llenos de determinación y reproche cuando se cruzaron con los de Valeria, quien hizo lo más sensato.

Comenzar a temblar.

-Es castigo que Peter te dio, yo lo avalo- fue todo lo que dijo la dueño de los fatigados ojos cian.

Susan actualmente era transportada en un férreo abrazo contra el pecho del tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña, envuelta en sábanas para que su cuerpo no sufra demasiado ante la diferencia de temperaturas, conformándose simplemente con la frescura que recibía de la piel descubierta que tenía el Parker. Sudor corría por su frente, perlándola y convirtiendo el sedoso cabello áureo en una seguidilla de hebras por culpa de esto, los cuales fueron peinados una vez que la araña la depositara en una camilla adyacente a la de su contraparte con los pies heridos.

-No te muevas mucho, solo te traje hasta aquí porque querías verlas en persona- advirtió el castaño, ocupándose en hacer de la camilla de Invisible Woman un lugar más cómodo por el momento, arropándola con las sábanas y sentándose a su lado para masajearle la espalda en caso de tener otro ataque de tos.

-Qué le pasa a ella, Sir Parquagh? – la integrante de Four from the Fantastick hizo su interrogante.

-Parquagh? – la actualmente enferma giró su cabeza con lentitud para mirar burlonamente al tótem.

-Larga historia…de hecho la conté y no me creyeron- desestimó Peter en un principio, para luego desestabilizar la memoria de la blonda con el tono traicionado que utilizó el hombre.

-Es la de los vampiros y muchos tú, verdad? – el primogénito de esta habló.

-Exacto. A quien llama es una contraparte mía que era un grabador de noticias que se alojaba en la America colonial- explicó pacientemente el ex fotógrafo, sin darse cuenta que su trato con la rubia era observado meticulosamente por doce pares de ojos traídos por Valeria.

-Oh…perdón por no creerte aquella vez, Peter- disculpándose con un principio de ronquez, Sue se dio cuenta de lo cerrada que fue de mente con el hombre que tan solo sonreía a su persona, como si fuese lo más importante para él.

-No es como que podamos objetar, porque cualquiera de nosotras pensaría lo mismo si escuchamos una historia sobre muchas contrapartes tuyas y vampiros de por medio- comprendiendo la línea de pensamiento de la descompensada dama, la agente de SHIELD dialogó.

-Lo sé, por eso no me enojé con ella. Sabía cómo pensarían algunas de ustedes- brindándole una mueca de aceptación, que incomodó e hizo bajar la mirada a la miembro de la agencia secreta, el Parker replicó previo a besar la frente de Sue, ponerse de pie y marchar en dirección a la salida.

-Te vas? – la niña genio no pudo contener su curiosidad ante las acciones del trepa muros.

-No, solo voy a buscar los emparedados que les hice. Quieren ayudarme? – renegó él, ofreciéndole después al dúo de jóvenes el auxiliarlo, todo con el fin de darle a las blondas la privacidad que al parecer necesitaban.

El seco sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo requerido para que las doce mujeres en la habitación enfocaran su objetivo en la dueña del Edificio Baxter, quien sin querer molestar más al hombre que la alimentó y cuidó en menos de un día más que cualquier otra persona en su vida adulta, se recostó con cuidado. Sue continuaba con su mano en su frente, adorando internamente la sensación de cariño y cuidado que le brindó aquel pequeño acto de pura inconsciencia por parte de Spiderman.

-Quita esa sonrisa- con un diminuto atisbo de celos en su voz, Malice comentó hastiada.

-Quítate ese traje de cuero- replicó Sue inmediatamente, bajando su mano y acomodándola sobre su abdomen junto a la otra para relajarse.

-_Touché. _Aun así, deja de hacerlo…es un tanto incómodo- la susodicha admitió que la respuesta era válida.

-Ella tiene razón, no deberías de permitir esto. No con Reed a unos metros de distancia- la integrante de Future Foundation dijo.

-No creo que eso sea válido, contraparte mía. O no has notado una diferencia en ella? – comunicó aquella Storm con capa verde latveriana.

-Qué diferencia dices, ella no…oh, ya veo- Ultimate Invisible Woman se percató del detalle, para así murmurar de forma empática ya que ella también había pasado por algo similar.

-Por qué lo hiciste? – en la voz de Kang se delineó dolor y traición hacia la anfitriona del mundo en que estaba presente.

-Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he oído en mi vida. Es más que clara la razón de su elección! Mírala si no lo comprendes! – quien era líder de HYDRA exclamó exaltadamente, como todo fuese una gran obviedad.

-Pero…- la monarca trató de hablar.

-No vale la pena seguir con esto, es entendible. Todas podemos concordar con ello- la rubia que presentaba rastros de vejez en su fas, tranquilizó el animado ambiente de la habitación.

-Incluso si mi relación terminó hace mucho tiempo para vivir en Atlantis, estoy de acuerdo de que sus actitudes dejaban mucho que desear- la reina del pueblo submarino habló con magnificencia.

-No quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero tan solo te diré que te envidio. Desearía tener lo que tienes…- la Invisible Woman cuyos pies habían sido lastimados por Wolverine habló expresamente para la enferma mujer que estaba a una camilla de distancia.

La intención de esa oración no era dañina en ningún modo, pero la angustia que causó en algunas de las visitantes que Valeria trajo era demasiado notable. Esa gélida y ácida sensación que reptaba en sus interiores recordándoles sus pérdidas y en lo que las transformó en consecuencia. No lo dirían vocalmente, pero la envidia brotaba de sus ojos, ansiando más que nada tener la vida de ella y también la compañía del hombre con ojos color chocolate que a pesar de ser rechazado hacía hasta lo imposible para el bienestar ajeno.

Sue, por su lado, asintió cabizbaja. Las orbes cian enfocadas en sus tersas manos que se perlaban poco a poco con el sudor de su fiebre, anhelando que Peter estuviera de regreso para secarla como lo hizo con tanto amor anteriormente mientras sus hijos le hacían compañía. Asimismo, al igual que las demás, ella también pensó que estaría en la misma posición si viese a una Susan Storm de otro mundo teniendo una vida realmente feliz.

Una felicidad que la fundadora de los Fantastic Four estuvo a punto de perder muchas veces de no ser por la intervención que tenía por parte del Parker, el cual era su hombro para llorar y sus oídos para escuchar los lamentos que la aquejaban, como también lo fue viceversa. Dos almas atormentadas que se pacificaban en compañía de la otra incluso si la separación que tenía era abismal.

-Más de una vez casi lo pierdo todo. Por lo que no tienes ni idea de lo agradecida que estoy simplemente- acariciando con la yema de sus dedos izquierda la palma de la mano diestra, Sue murmuró honestamente mientras recordaba la frescura que le proporcionó la extremidad del tótem.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez sin tanto escándalo, dejando pasar a dos jóvenes rubios primero llevando consigo una torre de vasos transparentes y una jarra repleta de zumo, así como luego les siguió por detrás un ex fotógrafo y actual científico, quien cargaba una bandeja con los emparedados que hizo salivar por nostalgia a más de una blonda.

-Preguntarles si tienen hambre parece algo tonto ahora que veo sus caras. Por favor, busquen asiento y tomen uno, no quiero ni pensar en el hambre que deben tener- sorprendiéndolas una vez más con lo atento y servicial que era, Peter se aproximó hasta fémina con uniforme de SHIELD.

Sin demorarse un segundo, dicha mujer se hizo de un emparedado que se dispuso a probar inmediatamente, solo para detenerse y mirar al castaño con determinación antes de estirarse hasta su mejilla y besarla castamente.

-Gracias, Peter- satisfecha con su curso de acción, la Storm hizo lo que creyó correcto.

Obviamente ese acto generó un secuencia de repeticiones que dejaban tieso al centro de la telaraña, donde este notaba cómo su sentido arácnido se alteraba cada vez que una de las blondas lo besaba cariñosamente independiente de sus estados conyugales o afiliaciones.

-Había olvidado lo sencillo y disfrutable que era una humilde comida hecha tranquilamente- saboreando el alimento, Empress Hydra susurró con melancolía ya que su vida sufrió un enorme cambio que la llevó a la cima del terrorismo.

-Tantas peleas y esconderse hizo que la comida sea un milagro que disfrutar- teniendo una actitud similar, la dama miembro de Future Foundation opinó.

-No soy capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que comí algo similar…- la monarca atlante se expresó, siendo que las pocas veces que iba a la superficie era únicamente para entablar diálogo protocolar.

-Tantos planes para mejorar el flujo del tiempo por solo una emoción que podría resultar no ser tan recíproca hizo que descuidara mi propia necesidad de satisfacerme con cotidianidades- esta vez quien habló fue Kang, sonriendo de forma vacua antes de sorprenderse al sentir una mano en su cara.

El pulgar siguió la trayectoria de la cicatriz que tenía la heroína venida a villana en el futuro, paralizándola en un principio para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la caricia que solo emanaba calidez. Una que no sentía en mucho tiempo ella.

-Oírte decir eso me dejó muy en claro que has cambiado desde la última vez que vi lo que hiciste- trayendo a la superficie de su mente las imágenes que la Gran Red le dio, Spiderman tranquilizó a la mujer.

-Tú…tú lo sabes? – sintiendo un temor al rechazo por razones que iban más allá de su comprensión, la villana del futuro farfulló con nerviosismo que no expresaba en años.

Un sereno esbozo hacia arriba de las comisuras de los labios fue toda la respuesta dada por Peter, quien continuó instintivamente delineando la cicatriz, como si ansiara eliminarla por tratar de restarle belleza al rostro de la fémina.

-No en profundidad, pero conozco algo de las vidas de todas ustedes- quitando mano de la cara de Kang, algo que ella estuvo a punto de reprocharle, Spidey alegó al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta donde Sue estaba y se sentaba en el borde de la camilla con una toalla lista para usar.

-De veras? Incluso sabes de que mundos son? – tras escuchar las palabras del hombre que veía por momentos más que un tío o un héroe, la niña genio clamó desde su lugar junto a Ultimate Invisible Woman.

-Sí, básicamente sé la numeración de sus dimensiones por causa del incidente que les conté hace tiempo. Respecto a presenciar los hogares de cada una de ellas, solo tres conozco en persona…o eso creo, Morlun fue un tanto agresivo como para dejarme ver el paisaje- replicó el arácnido, tornando el tono de su voz en uno más alegre a pesar de los peligros que pasó.

Aunque la alegría en el hombre se transformó en alarma cuando una vez más su sentido arácnido se activó, teniendo consecuentemente la mano izquierda aferrada en un firme asimiento por parte de la febril mujer que parecía ocultar su temor en una capa de enojo.

-Me lo contarás todo de nuevo una vez que estemos a solas, entendiste. Todos los detalles sin importar lo crudos que sean- con determinación, la madre de Valeria y Franklin dejó muy en claro su pedido al vigilante de Queens.

-…Entendido. Ahora recuéstate de nuevo o harás que la fiebre suba- meditándolo por unos segundos, el castaño aceptó el trato, logrando calmarla un poco y dejando que la empuje con cautela hasta el respaldar donde mantenía su posición semi acostada.

La docena de rubias provenientes de diferentes dimensiones, junto al dúo de jóvenes, pudieron ver el menester en los ojos azules de Sue Storm. Era una clara muestra de querer saber lo que le pasó al tótem para poder protegerlo la próxima vez con todo lo que tenía a su alcance, para evitar que este vuelva a usar un tono de alegría fingida en su voz o quitarle la penumbra en el reflejo de sus ojos.

-Como decía, sí Valeria. Conozco algunos de sus mundos. Por ejemplo, el de ella es uno donde yo soy un oficial de policía luego de retirarme como Spiderman tras una pelea contra Green Goblin donde perdí mi pierna. Ella, por otro lado, proviene de un mundo donde Ultron está en el poder y los héroes que quedamos tratamos de mantenerlo a raya mientras Logan y Sue han viajado en el tiempo para solucionar el problemas. Y ellas dos, son la misma persona básicamente, y su mundo es un poco más…frenético comparado con el nuestro- citando aquellos lugares que conocía ya sea por viajes o simples suplantaciones de memorias que Otto le dejó tras su partida, Peter dijo mientras señalaba a la Susan que tenía más rasgos de vejez, la que usaba un traje de Future Foundation, y finalmente a Ultimate Invisible Woman y Kang.

-Y las demás? – interesado por lo que escuchaba, ya que le recordaban a las historias que le contaba el cabeza de red antes de dormir cuando era un niño, Franklin indagó.

-Mmh…veamos, ella viene de un mundo colonial. Medioevo renacentista. Mundo donde Logan tiene el cerebro lavado por HYDRA. Tu madre optó por seguir siendo Malice. Ella se casó con Namor en lugar de tu padre. Tu padre fallece y ella luego contrae matrimonio con Doom. Johnny y Ben desaparecen, por lo que los Fantastic Four se desintegran y forman parte del plantel de SHIELD. Y finalmente, ella se divorció de tu padre para tomar el mando de HYDRA- resumió Spidey para los jóvenes, dejando de lado aquellos detalles poco favorecedores que las blondas inclinadas a la maldad hicieron, todo con el fin de no atormentar a sus sobrinos.

-Wow…- el sonido salió al unísono entre los dos hermanos, sacando risas a las rubias adultas que no pudieron creer lo fácil que aceptaron todo y cómo el hombre que las atendía fue capaz de abreviar de forma simple y concisa todo sobre ellas.

Pero debido a la diversión que tantas risas causó, Sue empezó a toser nuevamente, poniendo en acción a Peter quien no perdió ni un segundo para acunar la cabeza áurea contra su pecho y masajearle la espalda con la intención de calmarla. Los jóvenes atestiguaron por primera vez la fragilidad de su progenitora, y también lo sobreprotector que era el subestimado héroe neoyorkino para con ella, queriendo más que nada ayudarle.

Un empujón por parte de la Storm atacada por Logan hizo que Franklin se hiciera de la jarra con zumo, mientras que Valeria sostenía el cristal que la reina atlante le otorgó. Juntos procedieron rápidamente a aproximarse donde el castaño estaba, entregándole un vaso repleto de líquido que este agradeció al leerles las intenciones atentas que tenían y felicitándolos con una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño.

-Vamos, Sue. Sigue mis latidos, te pondrás bien. Puedes hacerlo, tengo fe en ti. Eres la mujer más valiente y fuerte que conozco, esto no te detendrá- brindándole ánimos, el tótem dibujaba círculos con su mano en la espalda de Invisible Woman y depositaba castos besos en su cabeza con el fin de mantener su mente lejos del dolor, sin importarle el sudor que trasminaba su piel.

-Lo que dice tío Peter es verdad, mamá. Ya verás que te recuperarás! – siguiendo las acciones del trepa muros, Valeria arengó.

-Sí, mamá! Recuerda que tienes que castigar a Val por faltar a clases! – bromeó el primogénito de la dama rubia, haciendo que esboce una mueca alegre mientras que la nombrada exclamaba una queja.

-Hey! – protestó la niña genio, pateando la espinilla siniestra de su hermano mayor.

Pausadamente Sue detuvo su catarro luego de seguir los comandos del Parker, logrando enderezarse con cuidado para evitar que sus articulaciones estallen de dolor. La respiración se convirtió de una errática a una más serena, dando exhalaciones posteriores a hondas inhalaciones que resultaban con la percepción del aroma a jabón que Spidey tenía aún en su piel, disfrutándolo enormemente junto a las caricias que recibía en su cara al ver cómo el hombre a su lado corría los húmedos mechones hacia atrás antes de colocar sus labios en la frente.

-Ardes- señaló la araña, apresurándose en tomar la toalla y humedecerla con agua de la jarra que el joven mutante había conseguido para su primera paciente, pasándola luego en la frente de la blonda con la esperanza de bajarle la fiebre.

-Estoy bien- quiso engañar la Storm, pero fallando estrepitosamente ya que su voz era ronca y sudaba profusamente.

-Te regresaré a tu habitación- poniéndose de pie con intenciones de prepararse para alzarla, Spiderman comunicó terminantemente.

-Qu…qué? N…no, por favor- con dolor para alzar la cabeza luego de aferrarse instintivamente al traje rojo y azul del vigilante, Sue tosió entre palabras.

-No estás en posición de discutir nada, Sue. Necesitas reposar para dejar que la fiebre salga por completo de tu sistema, por mi parte buscaré algo que aligere tus molestias. Niños, quédense aquí y traten de hacer problemas. Ustedes por favor se los pido, cuídenlos por unos minutos- dirigiéndole primero la palabra a la blonda en sus brazos con brutal honestidad, Peter miró posteriormente a los hijos de esta y las contrapartes femeninas de la Storm con más calma.

-Ve, Peter. Ella te necesita más que nosotras, cuidaremos de los niños mientras tanto- comprendiendo que los nervios del Parker estaban haciéndole mella, Ultimate Susan Storm refutó.

* * *

Sin saber si debía reir o llorar por la impotencia que sentía, la fundadora de los Fantastic Four tan solo veía al hombre que ocupaba la habitación junto a ella dar vueltas de un lado al otro en busca de nuevas sábanas e incluso frazadas, así como también ropa para ella. Poco pudo hacer en su estado para oponerse a que la araña, con cuidado, le quitara las mojadas prendas que usaba, dejándola en una semi desnudez que incomodó a ambos pero internamente les gustaba.

-Perdóname por el atrevimiento…- se lamentó el castaño, desviando la mayoría de las veces su mirada, pero siendo atraído por fuerzas desconocidas a la delicada figura de Invisible Woman.

-Es…está bien, Peter. Conf…confío en ti- intercalando oraciones entre espasmos, la ojiazul sonrió cansada precedentemente a bajar los párpados, relajándose con el roce de la toalla que quitaba su transpiración.

-Tantos conocimientos en mi cabeza luego de que Otto me usurpara y no tengo nada relativo a la medicina, más allá de operaciones, como para ayudarte- con rabia que se hizo notar al rechinar sus dientes y usar un tono ronco, el sobrino de May Parker lamentó.

A ella le lastimaba escucharlo decir con tanto veneno aquellas palabras, hallando como medio de tranquilizarlo el abalanzarse, con las únicas fuerzas que le restaban y mermaban, a sus brazos. La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara del enojado tótem, cambiando inmediatamente a una de preocupación que obligó a tomar a la Storm por sus hombros, separándose y revisándola minuciosamente, con ojos que ella solo catalogó como los de un esposo/amigo dedicado a su pareja/amiga y no los de aquel usurpador que la obligó a vetarlo de su hogar.

-Sue? Sue, por favor responde! Estás bien? Te duele algo? Quieres que llame a un médico? – al borde de la desesperación y un sollozo del que desconocía su origen, el hombre de ojos chocolates realizó pregunta tras pregunta a una mujer que se dio cuenta de su error.

-No, Peter. Estoy bien, contigo siempre lo estaré…no temas, tú me estás cuidando muy bien…solo quise que dejaras de enojarte- intentando tener un control sobre su tos, la dama con habilidades de invisibilidad habló pausada pero con nitidez por primera vez desde que estaban en privado.

-Tienes idea del miedo que tengo por el simple hecho de que estés enferma? Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que tus acciones me causan más estrés que mantenerme callado en una reunión de los Avengers? Lo que estoy conteniéndome para no llorar por creer que te puedo perder? – encontrándose compungido por todo lo que había vivido en el día desde que lo llamaron desde la escuela de Franklin y Valeria, el Parker finalmente dejó salir sus emociones embotelladas de tanto tiempo que no veía a la mujer que conocía todos sus secretos así como él los de ella.

Dedos delgados se entrelazaron en la espalda baja del héroe, aprisionándolo en una posición que si alguien entrara en ese preciso momento catalogaría como muy íntima. Cristalinos se pusieron los ojos azules de la mítica heroína, quien más conmovida no podía encontrarse, teniendo que reclinarse una vez más sobre su compañero y reposar su oído diestro sobre el tórax de él para oír su corazón, descubriendo estabilidad que frenaba el mareo causado por la fiebre.

Ansiaba dejar salir las palabras que ahogaba, notificarles los hechos que desconocía, conseguir aquello que más de una vez se cuestionó en privado en los tiempos en que se escondía detrás de las puertas y lo espiaba cuando jugaba con Franklin o Valeria, enseñándoles a ser niños y no experimentos caseros como Reed pensaba la mayoría de las veces.

-Te amo Peter…- con sus labios pegados en el torso masculino, Susan Storm susurró en un suspiro lo que sentía en verdad desde el día en que ese tímido muchacho le regaló un ramo de flores e hizo un corazón con telarañas en el suelo para gran enojo de Johnny.

-Te amo Sue…- murmuró muy por lo bajo Peter Benjamin Parker mientras hundía su cara en la coronilla femenina, expulsando de su pecho las secretas palabras que cobijó durante años.

Una lástima que ninguno de los dos pudiese escucharse con claridad al ser tan resguardos y no expresarse cuando estaban cara a cara, pero en su lugar conformándose con la paz que les daba el estar en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron silenciosamente, permitiendo el pasaje de dos hombres que platicaban amistosamente sobre la última reunión que habían compartido en Attilan junto a los Inhumanos luego de que se encontraran con bastante tiempo libre. Las manos en llamas del rubio se movían sistemáticamente, jugando con un par de bolas creadas por él como si fuese un mero malabarista callejero. Por otro lado, su acompañante de fisionomía similar a una roca anaranjada lo mirada impasible y de vez en cuando bufaba al verlo perder su concentración, lo que por poco le hacía quemar los muebles aledaños.

-Continúa así y un día de estos Suzie te arrojará de nuevo a la Zona Negativa- advirtió Ben Grimm a su colega y amigo fantástico.

-Oh, vamos! Ella sabe que solo es un accidente…además, siempre puedo culpar a unos de los experimentos de Reed- desestimó tranquilamente la posible amenaza el Storm, encogiéndose de hombros mientras palmeaba dicho sillón chamuscado.

-Sigo sin entender los motivos de él para tomar la decisión tan rápido, pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Suzie…es muy comprensible- recordando aquella plática que tuvieron los dos miembros restantes de los Fantastic Four, The Thing comentó.

-Bueno, era de esperarse. Recuerda que tanto mi hermanita como yo tenemos la misma actitud cuando se trata de algo así- acercándose a la cocina para abrir la nevera y sacar una botella con agua, Johnny dijo sin tantos detractores.

-Es cierto, pero al menos ella hizo menos berrinche que tú- aprovechó para mofarse del rubio, la enorme mole naranja mientras se preparaba un enorme emparedado.

-Hey! Estaba en todo mi derecho! Crees que porque solo soy alguien de alma libre no puedo ser serio?! – exclamó en una rabieta infantil que solo sacó más risas a Ben.

-Cerillo…puedes ser incluso Lockjaw si lo deseas, pero nunca serás alguien serio- dándole un bocado a su alimento, el rocoso hombre espetó burlonamente.

-Hijo de p…! – el rubio estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre la mesada de mármol hacia su compañero de equipo antes de frenarse estrepitosamente y escuchar risas provenientes de la habitación que solían usar como enfermería.

The Thing también detuvo sus acciones al oír las femeninas risas provenientes de la recámara que se hallaba a metros de distancia, generándole dudas sobre quienes estarían invitados al Edificio Baxter ya que notó previamente lo silenciosa que estaba la sala de entrada y varios pasillos.

Entrecruzaron miradas fugazmente, asintiendo de forma tácita antes de emprender su andar de manera cuidadosa hasta la puerta de la enfermería. En un parpadeo, el Storm hizo valer su apodo heroico como Human Torch, listo para generar un susto a su hermana mayor y las posibles amigas que este haya invitado. Ben, sin embargo, iba con altas expectativas de ver cómo se avergonzaba solo el inmaduro adulto mujeriego y libertino a su lado.

-Quién crees que esté con mi hermanita? – cuestionó Johnny a menos de dos metros de distancia con respecto a la puerta.

-Jen, Janet…Carol? No lo sé, puede ser cualquiera. Ella realmente necesita socializar un poco ahora que está libre- supuso sin saber muy bien quién podría estar al otro lado de la puerta, Ben.

El hombre con poderes de convertir su cuerpo en una masa ígnea rodó los ojos, sonriendo de lado al verse finalmente frente a la puerta de la enfermería y tomando el picaporte con cuidado para no fundirlo antes de abrir bruscamente para meter a la habitación con los brazos abiertos.

-Bah! No importa ya, porque sea quien sea que esté allí reconocerá el esplendor de Johnny…"Human…Torch"…Sto…- comenzó a gritar completamente emocionado, solo para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con doce caras iguales a la de su querida hermana junto a sus sobrinos que le sonreían lúdicamente.

-Linda entrada- la agente de SHIELD comentó con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Idiota- dijo Malice, ocultando un dejo de broma en su tono.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo aparecerías…- murmuró la rubia que vestía el traje de Future Foundation.

-Johnny? – incapaz de contener su semblante de sorpresa, la fémina con pies en proceso de curación inquirió.

-Es extraño que no hubieses aparecido antes- Kang dijo, sosteniendo en su regazo a Valeria.

-Genial, apareció el niño- más en broma que en ofensa, Empress Hydra habló mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Franklin, quien había aceptado sentarse a su lado.

-Esa no es la actitud de un príncipe real, Jonathan- queriendo corregir las actitudes de la contraparte de su hermano, la monarca medieval proclamó.

-Incluso en otro mundo actúas de la misma forma- señaló la dama de cabellos dorados y rasgos más adultos que las demás.

-Ni de adulto maduras…- entonándose sufrida, Ultimate Invisible Woman hizo saber sus pensamientos.

-Ignoraré tu falta de respeto solo porque hace tiempo no te veo, Johnny- frunciendo el ceño lo la entrada de Human Torch, la mandataria atlante declaró.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué no quería que fueses a esa misión. Luces tan lleno de vida…- quien habló esta vez fue Baroness von Doom.

-Hermano, sabes no que no debes de hacer eso. Fuiste mejor educado- amonestó la rubia cuya fisionomía se hacía visible por momentos antes de regresar a la invisibilidad.

El rubio adulto simplemente bajó los brazos muy lento y apagó las llamas que envolvían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, retrocediendo temeroso unos pasos hasta chocar contra el pecho de The Thing, quien pasaba por un estado similar al de su compañero. Nunca en sus vidas se esperaron ver a doce copias exactas de la mujer que conocían, excepto por sus vestimentas o minúsculos detalles, delante de ellos mientras parecían haber estado platicando tranquilamente con Valeria y Franklin. Dichos jóvenes trataban con todas sus fuerzas el contener sus carcajadas, viendo obligados a tapar sus bocas con las manos para evitar que el sonido repercutiese en la habitación.

-Qué? Cómo? Cuándo? …Valeria! – balbuceando una interrogante tras otra, Johnny Storm no podía decidirse en cual versión de su hermana mirar, solo para hallar un común denominador a esta situación en la forma de su querida sobrina.

-Yo no hice nada- intentando poner su mejor cara de niña inocente, acto en el que falló ya que la propia Kang encontró imposible contener una risa, la hija de Susan Storm alegó.

-Niña…puede que convenzas a tu tío con eso, pero a mí no. Franklin, qué hizo tu hermana esta vez? – empujando a un lado al estupefacto Storm, Ben le dirigió la palabra al primogénito de sus amigos.

-Ehm…bueno…ella…- no queriendo revelar todo y poner en más apuros a su hermana de los que ya tenía, el joven se rascó la nuca en un acto reflejó que copió luego de ver tantas veces a Spiderman hacerlo frente a su madre.

-Por favor…por favor díganme que solo inventaron algo que separa las personalidades de la gente en varias y no usaron el portal con el que trajeron al Concilio de los Reed- les rogó con imperiosa desesperación el rubio adulto, cayendo por poco de rodillas, lo que divirtió en demasía a la docena de Invisible Woman.

-…- ninguno de los dos mini rubios pronunció palabra alguna, tan solo se dignaron a mirarlo con un brillo travieso en sus azules ojos antes de ver cómo Human Torch se derrumbaba indefectiblemente.

-NOOOO! – golpeando el suelo con sus puños mientras se hallaba encorvado, Johnny gritó de tal forma que a muchos les hizo recordar a determinado dictador latveriano.

-Se dan cuenta que acaban de hacer su peor pesadilla una realidad? – mirando a Johnny primero, Grimm sonrió agraciado con la situación previo a parlarle a los jóvenes hermanos.

-Al menos de esta forma escarmentará y no le causará tantos dolores de cabeza a nuestra contraparte de este universo- respondió la agente de SHIELD, que se acercó hasta el dramático blondo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con el fin de abrazarlo, repitiendo el proceso luego con The Thing.

-No es que me moleste ser abrazado ni nada por el estilo, pero podrían explicarme cómo llegaron hasta aquí antes de que al cabeza de fósforo le dé un infarto? – quiso saber Ben mientras veía como algunas de las rubias le pedían un abrazo.

-Usé de nuevo el portal durante la mañana…perdón- confesó la niña, jugueteando con la máscara de Kang al mismo tiempo que pedía disculpas avergonzadamente.

-Oh, Val…espera, dijiste en la mañana? Acaso no tenías clases hoy? – compadeciéndose de la pequeña genio, la mole gigante se detuvo abruptamente y repasó lo dicho por la niña en su cabeza, realizando su duda repentina.

-Ya fue castigada, Ben. Así que no te preocupes- sabiendo a dónde iba el foco del tema, la Storm que fue atendida por la amenaza arácnida de New York respondió.

-Creo que lo dicho por parte de Peter caló bastante hondo en Valeria- la contraparte vestida elegantemente de verde se explayó.

-Espera, qué? Parker estuvo contigo!? – dejando atrás su dramática representación de vivir en una pesadilla, Johnny Storm se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hasta donde sus sobrinos estaban.

-Tío, él fue a buscarme a la escuela…- trató de empezar a explicarle, sabiendo que aún él y Ben eran renuentes a creer que la araña había sido poseída por Otto Octavius, un casi nervioso Franklin.

-Qué!? Y por qué hizo eso!? Acaso tu madre o padre no asistieron!? – tomándolo por los hombros al joven, Human Torch se puso más frenético con sus interrogantes, solo para ser abofeteado.

-Ya déjalo tranquilo, idiota! Peter fue a la escuela solo porque Valeria faltó y tendrá que asistir a clases de verano ahora. En cuanto a mi contraparte y el inútil de Richards, estaban imposibilitados de ir- la mandataria de HYDRA exclamó en la cara del rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa al igual que The Thing.

-Un momento Suzie…Parker fue a buscarlo y de paso se enteró sobre lo que hizo ella cierto? – sin molestarse en catalogarlas como diferentes, la enorme roca antropomórfica trató reordenar sus pensamientos.

-Eso es correcto, Ben- la joven Ultimate respondió esta vez.

-Por qué no pudieron asistir tus padres, Franklin? – sabiendo que él era mejor mediador actualmente que el impulsivo Johnny Storm, Grimm se dirigió al joven.

-Papá está en su laboratorio, incluso cuando fue a decirle algo hace un rato él me dijo que estaba ocupado. Y mamá está enferma, tío Peter la cuida ahora mismo mientras Val y yo estamos con nuestras otras mamás- dijo el primogénito de Susan Storm, revelando algo que las demás no sabían respecto a Mr. Fantastic, e ignorando inconscientemente el brillo rojizo en los ojos de su tío por parte de madre.

La sola idea de que su querida hermana y el tótem, que tuvo una actitud bastante desagradable tiempo atrás, estuviesen junto sin la supervisión de alguien hizo que Human Torch perdiera toda compostura. Alejándose bruscamente unos metros del numeroso grupo, quienes lo miraron confundidos para luego percatarse de sus intenciones, el Storm demostró una faceta completamente iracundo mientras apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes.

-Johnny, no! – trató de advertirle la dama proveniente de la America colonial.

-Tío, basta! – Valeria quiso imitar las acciones de la anterior.

-LLAMAS A MÍ! – en un estridente grito, que hizo eco en las paredes de la pseudo enfermería, el hermano menor de Invisible Woman convirtió toda su fisionomía en una explosión ígnea antes de dejar una estela en su camino como clara señal de que volaba directamente hasta la habitación de su hermana.

-Maldición, tenemos que detenerlo! – Malice reaccionó inmediatamente, saliendo de la recámara con apuro.

-Intentará lastimar a Peter! – la miembro de Future Foundation la siguió rápidamente.

-Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impulsivo, Jonathan? – la monarca victoriana declaró, haciendo caso omiso al largo de su impetuoso vestido elegante mientras la dirigente atlante emulaba su accionar al esprintar a través del umbral.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo…- proyectando una superficie cóncava para movilizarles sin necesidad de sus pies, la blonda curada por Peter apenas llegó iba acompañada de una igual de preocupada Valeria.

-Mamá se pondrá peor si ve que ellos están peleando- Franklin proclamó, pasando por debajo del brazo derecho de Ben cuando este ayudaba a ponerse de pie la Susan Storm con rasgos más adultos.

* * *

Ignorante de lo que sucedía fuera de la habitación perteneciente a Sue Storm, Spidey se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado del dormido cuerpo de la heroína mítica. Parte de su atención se dividía en el perpetuo movimiento que hacía en el dorso de la pequeña y frágil mano derecha de ella con su pulgar, mientras que otra parte de su cerebro llevaba a cabo un esfuerzo inhumano para reprimir aquellas palabras que murmuró ahogadamente en la cabeza blonda minutos atrás, acusándose de lo estúpido que fue y el problema que podría haber causado si era escuchado.

Pero a fin de cuentas debía de admitir que todos sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vanos con el simple hecho de ver lo tranquila que estaba Invisible Woman sobre la cama, con su pecho subiendo y bajando metódicamente, o sus pálidos labios rosáceos semi abiertos que dejaban escapar un fatigado suspiro con cada exhalación.

Peter sentía la rabia bullir en su interior, recordando lo que su sobrino le había dicho respecto a lo que Mr. Fantastic estaba haciendo en lugar de ocupar el lugar que él tenía actualmente. Recurrentemente se preguntó qué fue lo que Susan le vio, ya que obviamente estaba llevando realmente mal parte de "En la salud y la enfermedad" cuando citaron sus votos matrimoniales, siendo que él mismo estaba cuidándola e incluso fue mayor figura paterna para los jóvenes cuando el hombre con habilidades elásticas se sumergía en sus inventos que terminaban por explotarle en la cara tanto a él como el resto de equipo.

-Realmente mereces el mundo como regalo por cómo eres…- sonriendo de costado, el castaño susurró al mismo tiempo la mano de ella apretaba entre sueños la suya.

Una vez más, el centro de la telaraña sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía por sí solo sobre la delicada y esbelta figura de la fantástica mujer, acercando su rostro hasta el de ella y mirando con anhelo la comisura de los labios. Recuerdos arribaron a su mente, de aquel encuentro que tuvieron contra De'Lila, donde para hacer recapacitar al resto de los Fantastic Four la araña recurrió a lo que más ira les produjera. Desde ese día, Spiderman supo que su nerviosismo frente a la rubia había regresado, por lo que tuvo que saber controlarlo durante todos los años siguientes.

Un zumbido en su cabeza le advirtió de un inminente peligro, por lo que la araña reaccionó automáticamente, creando una considerable distancia entre él y Susan, para después disparar repetidas capas de telarañas a la puerta cuando esta se abrió tempestuosamente, queriendo dejar pasar una reconocible figura masculina envuelta en llamas, la cual terminó enredado por unos segundos antes de aumentar la temperatura con el fin de desintegrar los hilos de seda sintetizada en sus laboratorios.

-Aléjate inmediatamente de mi hermana, Parker! No dejaré que le hagas algo! – cegado de furia, Human Torch gritó, estirando sus brazos en paralelo al suelo, listo para arrojar una incandescente llamarada.

-Qué demonios te ocurre, Johnny?! – tratando de ganar tiempo para crear un plan y evitar que la mujer que cuidaba salga herida, el Parker rodeó la cama lentamente hasta quedar frente al iracundo hermano.

-Te quiero lejos de aquí! Lejos de mis sobrinos! Lejos de mi hermana! – aumentando prácticamente al calor de una supernova si el brillo blanco en las manos representaba algo, el sobreprotector Storm proclamó listo para atacar.

-No acrecientes más la temperatura, Johnny. Sue está enferma, le hará mal! – desesperado por el accionar del miembro de los Fantastic Four, Spidey pudo divisar de reflejo de un espejo cómo el sudor brotaba de la pálida piel de la febril mujer.

Human Torch parecía estar cegado y en ese preciso momento Spiderman supo que pocas eran las opciones que tenía, siendo estas su supervivencia o proteger con su cuerpo a Invisible Woman. Era más que obvio para él cuál sería su respuesta, incluso si la meditaba cientos de veces en su cabeza.

-Lárgate ahora araña o te inci…_GASP!_ – estuvo a punto de amenazar una vez más el rubio, solo para que su cabeza perdiera su estado ígneo al ver que una burbuja translúcida se formaba a su alrededor, limitando el oxígeno necesario para la combustión.

Sin perder un segundo de aquella inesperada ayuda, el arácnido vigilante de Queens disparó una veloz línea de telaraña a donde la jarra con agua que usó previamente con Susan estaba, jalándola inmediatamente a las manos aún incandescentes del miembro de los Fantastic Four, produciendo una enorme humareda en la habitación.

-Te encuentras bien, Peter? Logró atacarte? – la Storm contra vestimenta monocromática cuestionó al llegar a la recámara.

-Sí, estoy bien Susan. Y no, no me hizo nada pero…- desestimando rápidamente las dudas de la fémina, el sobrino de May Parker se hincó a la derecha de la febril mujer que ocupaba la cama, apresurándose en quitarle la toalla de la cara y correr hasta el baño aledaño que había allí para regresar con un el retazo humedecido.

-Suzie…- el tótem oyó a sus espaldas la grave voz de Ben Grimm, seguido instantáneamente de sus bulliciosos pasos y dos jóvenes que básicamente pidieron permiso varias veces para pasar entre las doce Invisible Woman que interrumpían el paso.

-Mamá! – al unísono se hicieron saber Valeria y Franklin, donde la primera se subió a la cama para estar más cerca de su progenitora mientras el segundo se sentó en el borde con una mirada de preocupación.

Tanta revuelta en la recámara hizo que la enferma mujer se removiera imperceptiblemente en la cama, alertando a su cuidador de su estado fuera de sueño, cosa que lo molestó un poco ya que sabía que la culpa la tenía Johnny. Peter usó la toalla para tapar la luz, evitando que los ojos azules de la rubia tuviesen problema alguno para enfocar o enceguecerse.

-Peter…tengo frío…- castañeando los dientes a pesar de la fiebre alta que emanaba de la piel sudorosa, la hermana de Human Torch quiso sentarse pero fallando al emitir un quejido que declaraba el dolor de sus articulaciones.

-Estarás bien, Sue. Es solo un escalofrío. Ten, aún hay agua en el vaso, bebe y verás que poco a poco te recompondrás- tranquilizándola una vez delante de gente, Peter le acercó el cristal repleto de líquido y la incitó a ingerirlo antes de recostarla nuevamente, esperando un eterno minuto antes de que el sueño la reclame.

Los presentes apreciaron el momento en que el hombre con poderes arácnidos se llevó las manos a la cara y refregó con fuerzas sus ojos, como si la frustración lo consumiera por no ser de más ayuda. La burbuja que apresaba la cabeza de Human Torch y amenazaba con asfixiarlo desapareció luego de que la blonda con vestimenta latveriana se lo pidiera, permitiendo que Ben palmeara la espalda de su amigo mientras la agente de SHIELD y la reina atlante se fijaran de que estuviese en sus cabales antes de darle un breve escarmiento por sus actos.

-Ya te tranquilizaste? – sonando más adulto por causa de su tono ronco y aspecto cansino, el Parker le preguntó a quien consideraba como amigo a pesar de las diferencias.

-Qué haces aquí? – renuente a aceptar el hecho de que el Spiderman que tenía delante era el mismo que consideraba como familia y no la burda actuación que Otto mantuvo por más de un año, Johnny replicó con otra interrogante.

El castaño tan solo reaccionó de forma natural, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo como si fuera la persona más estúpida con la pregunta más estúpida hecha en la historia. La docena de blondas que ahora estaban en el interior de la recámara se rieron, al igual que The Thing y los más jóvenes.

-La estoy preparando para un ritual satánico que Daimon Hellstrom me pidió…Qué crees que estoy haciendo idiota!? – con serenidad la araña ironizó pensando que el rubio captaría la indirecta, solo para tener que gritarle en voz baja al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba la toalla que esta vez optó por no colocar en la frente de Sue.

-Tío Peter…- dijo Val.

-Lo siento, lo siento…exabrupto de nuevo- se disculpó inmediatamente el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle al percatarse que tuvo otra reacción que Otto le dejó como secuela.

-Cómo está Suzie, araña? – eligiendo ser el portavoz, la mole anaranjada quiso saber por el estado de su amiga.

-Cansada…febril…le duele el cuerpo…y gracias a Johnny, ahora tiene escalofríos. Pero sé que se pondrá mejor y para mañana el color habrá regresado a su cara junto a las fuerzas que la caracterizan- bajando la mirada y tomando instintivamente la mano de la heroína, Spiderman reveló.

-Sigues sin responderme, Parker- aún enojado, lo que le valió una bofetada en la nuca por parte de la Susan que fue herida por Wolverine, el Storm quiso saber.

-Geez…me llamaron de la escuela de los niños ya que al parecer sigo siendo el tutor de ellos, además de que ustedes no quitaron mi nombre de la nómina. Me enteré de que Val faltó una vez más a clases y debería asistir en verano, así como Franklin me dijo que Reed estaba en su laboratorio, ustedes dos en Attilan y Sue enferma…sin que nadie la cuide. Creo que eso simplifica bastante bien la razón de mi presencia a su lado- resumió todo lo sucedido desde la mañana el castaño, sonriendo mentalmente cuando sintió que la rubia se aferraba a él incluso mientras dormía.

-…Aún no me das confianza araña- resentido por lo sucedido con Superior Spiderman, Johnny comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Cree en lo que quieras, sabes? A estas alturas ya poco me importan las opiniones ajenas…todos pueden ser poseídos por espíritus o reemplazados con Skrulls y a nadie le molesta, pero si me pasa a mí todos encienden sus antorchas y me persiguen con tridentes- demostrando lo fastidiado que hallaba el que lo señalaran con un dedo acusatorio, Peter dejó salir sus penurias, permitiendo que Valeria rápidamente buscara estar a su lado para demostrar que ella siempre lo apoyaría, acto que Franklin imitó.

-Qué no muestro preocupación? Dame un claro ejemplo de lo que dices! – herido por las palabras dichas, el rubio instigó nuevamente, recibiendo como respuesta única del tótem un dedo que señalaba a Malice.

-Ella. Y te recuerdo que aún no tengo muy bien aceptado el método que Reed usó para hacerla recapacitar- gruñendo por lo bajo, susurró peligrosamente el asombroso hombre araña.

Eso dejó irónicamente helado en su lugar al Storm, reconociendo y rememorando la reacción que este tuvo cuando le contaron el motivo del moretón en la mejilla de Invisible Woman hace varias años atrás. El blondo tenía viva en su mente el momento en que el tótem fue capaz de moverse incluso cuando She-Hulk y The Thing lo sujetaban para que no le hiciera nada a Reed, siendo una de las pocas veces en que lo vio lleno de furia desmedida.

No solo la respuesta significó todo lo que Johnny necesitaba para reconocer a su amigo por completo, sino que Ben también lo hizo. Las gesticulaciones faciales y la tensión en el cuerpo del arácnido contestaban más que todo el interrogatorio que le habían hecho a Otto Octavius cuando usurpaba el cuerpo del nombrado anteriormente.

-Lo ves, tío Johnny? Te dije que él es nuestro tío Peter y no esa mala copia! Yo tenía razón! – notando la reacción en el hermano de su madre, la niña genio exclamó moderadamente para no despertar a su madre, reclinándose a donde Spidey estaba para que este deposite un beso en su frente.

-Eso también va para ti, tío Ben. No te olvides que tampoco nos creíste en un principio, y fue después que empezaste a escucharnos igual que mamá- acusó Franklin a la mole rocosa, siendo despeinado por un agradecido Peter tras escucharlo hablar así de él.

-Admito que me equivoqué. Y pienso que tu madre opina lo mismo si dejó que Peter se le acercara tanto…así como todas ellas- refiriéndose ahora al vigilante con su nombre de pila, Ben Grimm respondió tranquilamente y señalando a la numerosa cantidad de féminas rubias presentes.

-Habla por ti, Grimm. A mí él siempre me cayó bien a pesar de su tozudez al no querer unirse a mi lado- Empress Hydra comunicó, sin darse cuenta del sentido en que sus palabras fueron tomadas, ya que Johnny parecía a punto de estallar, los niños de gritar jubilosamente y Peter sonrojándose levemente.

Incluso las otras contrapartes de Invisible Woman optaron por mantener un silencio compartido, entrecruzando miradas cómplices ya que aún les era fresco el recuerdo del trato cordial e incluso amable por parte de la araña luego de sentarse y platicar con tranquilidad.

-Qué!? – sin medir el volumen de su voz, Human Torch exclamó, valiéndole un nuevo bofetón en la parte posterior de su cabeza y una telaraña en la boca por parte del castaño.

-Sí! Tendremos al fin un papá nuevo…aunque es en otro mundo- la enérgica Valeria alzó sus brazos y miró a su hermano, a pesar de susurrar la última parte para después mirar fijamente al tótem, quien alzó sus cejas con sorpresa.

-Ups…parece que no lo pensaste muy bien, Val- el hermano de la niña genio entonó con una amalgama de burla y timidez, ya que el arácnido se encargó de mirarlo también.

-Niños, explíquense- llamó con calma el Parker, queriendo una respuesta más clara, además de ignorar los quejidos infantiles que Johnny Storm llevaba a cabo.

Varias de las féminas se percataron de la actitud sumisa que la genio presentó, algo que solo entendieron aquellos que compartieron una visión de la relación entre el castaño y los niños. Incluso los miembros de Fantastic Four aceptaban que Peter era más padre para los rubios que Reed Richards, pero no lo vocalizaban por el simple hecho de que The Thing era amigo y colega por años de Mr. Fantastic, mientras que Human Torch tan solo no quería ver a su amada hermana con su amigo.

-Lo que sucede es que te vemos más como nuestro papá que nuestro papá verdadero…- murmuró suavemente la niña, actuando como lo que realmente era cada vez que estaba cerca del hombre con traje rojo y azul.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del héroe subestimado, quien a pesar de sostener a Valeria en su regazo, nunca soltó la mano de la madre de esta. Muchos hubiesen dicho que estaba incómodo en la situación actual, pero las orbes cian de las rubias adultas confirmaron otro pensamiento. Añoranza y tristeza era lo que divisaban en las ventanas al alma del tótem, el primero por escuchar lo que siempre pensó de sus hijos/sobrinos, y lo segundo porque se dieron cuenta que él no sabía lo que la Invisible Woman anfitriona del mundo actual había hecho.

-Yo…yo…- incapaz de formar una sentencia completa, Peter tragó saliva antes de soltar la mano de Sue y ponerse de pie mientras sujetaba a la niña genio contra su pecho como si fuera una infante, algo que no molestó para nada a la susodicha sino que lo disfrutaba.

-Tío Peter? – confundido por el repentino acto de la araña, el primogénito de Invisible Woman quiso averiguar.

-Johnny, Ben, pueden cuidar de Sue? Yo trataré de ayudar a Valeria y Franklin con el portal para regresar a todas ellas al lugar que pertenecen ya que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego del inconveniente que pasaron aquí con nuestros dramas- respondiendo sutilmente al joven mutante con palabras dirigidas a los tíos de este, Spiderman les pidió con la mirada a las doce féminas que lo acompañen.

Viéndolo salir en silencio, roto por las risas de la niña que fue objeto de cosquillas de la blonda con pies en proceso de curación una vez que tendió sus brazos al tótem para pedírsela, los dos miembros restantes del grupo fantástico únicamente asintieron con la cabeza.

-Qué acaba de pasar, rocas? Acaso mis sobrinos insinuaron que la araña era un buen esposo para mi hermana? – sin comprender demasiado todo lo que pasaba en el Edificio Baxter desde que punto un pie de regreso, el hermano menor de Susan Storm inquirió.

-Tu segunda peor pesadilla parece estar a punto de hacerse realidad- escondiendo la diversión en su voz con una mímica de seriedad, The Thing refutó.

-Genial…Sabía que tendría que haberme en Attilan y emborracharme en una de sus fiestas- queriendo descreer lo implicado, Johnny se llevó su mano a la sien antes de ver sobre una silla aledaña un cúmulo de ropa femenina que lucía húmeda, la cual miró despreocupadamente.

Solo Ben se hizo una idea de qué significaba ello.

* * *

La circulación de energía a través de la gran maquinaria tomó unos minutos, donde Peter les permitió a los jóvenes rubios despedirse de las contrapartes de su madre. De lejos podía ver la renuencia en ellas al querer despegarse de sus lados, como si ansiaran llevárselos a sus hogares. Él conocía las historias de trasfondo, ser uno de los ejes más importantes en la Gran Red le permitió el acceso a la vigilancia momentánea de los hilos que la componían cuando estuvo peleando contra Otto Octavius en su alter ego de Superior Spiderman.

No lo había dicho a nadie, pero esa experiencia le dejó una gran migraña, la cual empeoraba en los momentos en que tenía ataques de furia producto de ser poseído por largo tiempo. Pero aquello solo empeoró con el tiempo para el castaño, quien al no tener a alguien en quien depositar su confianza, ya sea porque lo hicieron a un lado gracias a Dr. Octopus, o porque con quienes compartió la maravillosa aventura inter dimensional mientras unos vampiros se lo querían comer simplemente no hallaban necesidad de compartir un momento con él a menos que estuviesen afectadas con feromonas.

Aunque en el día de hoy, Peter notó algo interesante desde que le llamaron a su número personal. Ese dolor que ya se le estaba haciendo cotidiano simplemente se detuvo cuando le dijeron el nombre de los jóvenes rubios, y finalmente terminó por establecer una paz interna al cruzar palabras con la febril mujer que tuvo bajo su supervisión por unas horas. El castaño sabía que ella era importante para él, demasiado de hecho, debido a eso es que nunca se permitiría que algo dañino le pasara si en su alcance estaba la cura para ayudarla.

-Peter? – la voz suave y mano pequeña pertenecientes a Kang sacaron de sus pensamientos al susodicho.

-Ocurre algo, Susan? Necesitas ayuda? – sin saber el motivo del acto de la villana futurista, Spidey interrogó.

-No, a mí nada me sucede. Pero eres tú quien me preocupa, hace minutos que estás callado- revelándole sus observaciones, ella se expresó mientras se le aproximaban su versión joven además de la monarca atlante.

-Yo…solo pensaba- restándole importancia al hecho de que no pertenecieran a su mundo, el adulto halló confianza en ellas ya que eran igual a la mujer que estaba en otra habitación ahora mismo.

-En ella, no es así? – esbozando una sardónica sonrisa si las comisuras de los labios significaban algo, Ultimate Susan Storm alegó.

Las yemas de las falanges masculinas rozaron la frialdad de los comandos que tenía delante, representando de tal forma su estado dubitativo para contestar. Por más que ansiara negarse, Peter tenía demasiado frescas las palabras dichas por Valeria, y el sentimiento que acarreaban. Una extremidad se colocó nuevamente entre sus omóplatos, enviándole un escalofrío poco desagradable ya que la calidez que emanaba lo obligó a creer que si esta se iba él perdería el equilibrio.

-Sin respondernos, sabemos tu respuesta. Qué te detiene? – curiosa por lo tímido que resultaba ser aquel extrovertido vigilante que nunca se callaba cuando peleaba, la agente de SHIELD pronunció luego de acercarse al grupo que se iba incrementando.

Peter no quería hacerlo público, no quería demostrar miedo sin tener su máscara puesta, su protección contra el mundo luego de ser objeto de burlas y convertido en un paria incluso tras años de trabajo en equipos. Eran contados con los dedos de sus manos las personas que aún comprendían al Parker, siendo el día de hoy una gran suma para ese recuento.

-Está casada…eso es lo que sucede. Yo no soy esa clase de persona que destruye hogares. Nunca me perdonaría si sufren por algo que hice, Otto ya tuvo su oportunidad cuando poseyó mi cuerpo- librando un contenido suspiro, el castaño viró su cuerpo para enfrentar las numerosas orbes azules que lo hipnotizaban.

Apenas reveló lo que pensaba, confusión invadió al hombre adulto tras ver cómo todos los blondos frente a él sonreían extrañamente, como si supieran algo que desconocía. Tampoco era de mucha ayuda que ni siquiera pestañearan tras tener su vista fija en él, lo que le hizo reacomodarse sobre sus pies con nerviosismo, preguntándose por qué su sentido arácnido no le advertía nada.

-Dije algo gracioso para ustedes, verdad? Es lo único que puedo pensar por el modo en que me miran…Aunque también puede ser que tramar algo, pero lo dudo ya que mi sentido arácnido no me dice nada…- habló rápidamente el hombre, divirtiendo a las doce mujeres adultas y dos jóvenes.

-Extrañaba verlo así de inquieto, Príncipe de Arachne- negándose a contener una risa, la reina victoriana se expresó.

-Siempre es algo relajante el disfrutar de sus manierismos, Sir Parquagh- estando de acuerdo con la opinión anteriormente dada, la miembro de Four from the Fantastick dijo mientras recuperaba su visibilidad corpórea pero se mantenía oculta bajo su capa.

-Por algún motivo, siento que añoraré cómo actúas- la dirigente de Latveria murmuró en voz alta.

-Me gustaría seguir viéndote todos los días de esta manera, pero sé que no me corresponde este lugar- aquella Storm atacada por Wolverine explayó, habiéndose movilizado todo este tiempo gracias a sus poderes.

-Creo que debo poner más esfuerzos en mis intentos de que te unas a mi lado- la rubia con elegante vestido esmeralda que acentuaba sus curvas, dialogó, hallándolo internamente mucha mejor compañía que su antigua pareja con la cual se pelea siempre.

-Por mi parte, estoy empezando a planear visitas a la superficie. Tanto tú como mi hermano son personas que quiero volver a ver…y divertirme con sus discusiones- la monarca atlante comunicó jocosamente, regalándole al vigilante de Queens una mueca alegre.

-Hace tiempo que no hacemos una reunión, será interesante ver las caras de todos cuando sepan que ahora eres un oficial de policía- proclamó la dama con rasgos más adultos, sin notar que la mirada de Peter se volvió momentáneamente amarga al darse cuenta que ella no sabía de su destino en ese mundo.

-He notado que tú has hecho lo mismo por mí el día de hoy, que lo que yo hice por ti cuando pudimos recuperarte de tu cautiverio durante la tiranía de Ultron- agradecidamente parló la miembro de Future Foundation que viajaba en el tiempo junto a Logan para salvar a todos.

-Hasta hoy no era capaz de comprender realmente el motivo por el cual no podía pelear contra ti en mi hogar. Ahora ya entendí y me alegro de nunca haberlo hecho- Malice, quien en su habitual inestabilidad mental que solía tener en su universo, se mostró durante largo tiempo en sus cabales, dándole una sonrisa de reconocimiento al tótem.

Todas, incluyendo a Valeria y Franklin, apreciaron la serenidad que adoptó la araña, relajando sus tensos músculos antes de alzar a una feliz niña genio y despeinar al joven mutante quien hizo morisquetas como método de queja. Las doce notaron lo natural con que lucían juntos, como si de hecho él fuera el padre de ellos, brotando en algunas de ellas las memorias de sus propios arácnidos con los que hicieron amistad y lo vieron estar a su lado para cuidar de sus hijos.

-Saben, a pesar de que cierta personita faltara a clases y en su lugar se pusiera a jugar con algo que no debería, ha sido un grato gusto verlas…e incluso ayudarlas- enviándole una mirada de reproche a la susodicha para posteriormente besarla paternamente en la frente, Spidey divisó a cada una de las Invisible Woman.

-Me vas a recordar siempre lo que hice, pap…tío Peter? – inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos sin temor a caer gracias al agarre del castaño, la hija de Susan Storm le preguntó, casi llamándolo por un mote más cariñoso y familiar pero retractándose rápidamente.

Pero no lo suficiente para que todos los demás no lo notaran.

Eligiendo no haber escuchado con claridad el traspié de la niña, Peter volvió a besar en la frente a la implicada.

-Es lo más posible. Al menos hasta que termines satisfactoriamente tus clases de verano y te permita usar tus inventos de nuevo pero moderadamente- haciéndose respetar por el tono serio empleado que impresionó a las rubias adultas, la araña habló.

-Pero papá…! – se quejó con un mohín en un principio, dejando pasar un segundo antes de abrir enormemente sus azules ojos inocentes y llevar sus manitos a la boca, enfrentándose a una divertida visión chocolate del tótem.

-Pero nada, Valeria. Si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por tu madre- Spiderman respondió, no queriendo sacar a la luz una plática que, a pesar de amar ser llamado de tal manera, no era el momento de llevarla a cabo.

-Está bien…- aceptando a regañadientes el trato y despidiéndose mentalmente de sus inventos, la niña genio procedió a rodear con sus bracitos el cuello del héroe y esconder su cara allí.

-Eh…tío Peter? – golpeándole con ligereza el codo derecho, el joven mutante con poder más allá de lo inimaginable murmuró.

-Sí, Franklin? – con su cuerpo meciendo instintivamente a Valeria como cuando esta era una bebé, el vigilante de Queens alegó.

-No te molesta que Val te haya dicho papá? – rascándose la nuca en un tic que las féminas encontraron entrañable, el joven quiso saber.

Un breve silencio arrasó en el laboratorio, siendo perturbado al oírse un pitido electrónico indicó que la carga del portal estaba completa y lista para su funcionamiento. Spiderman soltó un bufido lúdico, concentrándose primeramente en sostener correctamente a la niña con un brazo y así poder usar su otra extremidad para atraer al muchacho en un abrazo y depositar un beso en su coronilla antes de despeinarlo juguetonamente con una mueca que alejaba los temores de ambos jóvenes.

-Te confieso algo? No es la primera vez que me lo dice, así como tú tampoco- revelando algo que solo él y Sue sabían, el subestimado héroe neoyorkino comentó, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes de cabellos áureos heredados por su madre.

-De verdad!? – exclamó Franklin.

-Cuándo?! – emulando su exaltación, Valeria gritó.

-En sus primeras palabras. Recuerdo que mis hijos te llamaron así las primeras veces y tú parecías estar a punto de desmayarte…- trayendo desde lo más profundo de su memoria, la integrante de Future Foundation contestó mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con las manos ante la fingida indignación del castaño.

-Admito que no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento…las dos veces. Pero tampoco me convertí en una gelatina viviente, Susan- acusó defensivamente el tótem arácnido, queriendo buscar su respeto de nuevo pero fallando cuando todas intentaron tapar sus muecas alegres tras sus manos.

-No lo sé, Peter. Yo también recuerdo que en ambas ocasiones sostuviste a mis hijos y comenzaste a mirar de un lado al otro buscando ayuda- uniéndose a la diversión, la rubia agente de SHIELD dijo.

Soltando un gemido repleto de frustración y vergüenza, Peter se dejó besar y abrazar por los niños, para después quedar asombrado al sentir que nuevamente una a una las adultas se acercaban e imitaban el accionar de la niña genio, agradeciéndole por lo bajo la amabilidad que tuvo al recibirlas a pesar de la primera desconfianza que comprendieron.

Y por supuesto dejando al pobre castaño con la imagen de un hombre que realmente se emocionó mucho la primera vez que los jóvenes blondos le llamaron "papá", algo que no solo los divertía sino que también los ponía felices ya que era algo que desean decir hace tiempo.

-Bueno…creo que es hora de regresemos a nuestros hogares- no sonando muy convencida, la monarca victoriana tomó la palabra.

-Sí…extrañaré a Franklin y Valeria- acercándose para abrazar a los nombrados por última vez, la regia mandataria de HYDRA se expresó.

-Me gustaría que se queden- por lo bajo dijo la niña genio, quien a pesar de no soltar del agarre que tenía sobre la araña, estiraba un brazo para permitir que cada Invisible Woman la saludara.

-Es verdad. Prefiero estar con ustedes que con el Concilio que trajo antes mi hermanita…esos días fueron solo problemas- recordando lo sucedido cuando Spidey era parte de Future Foundation durante la ausencia de Human Torch, el mutante pre adolescente proclamó al mismo tiempo que Baroness von Doom se aferraba a él con fuerzas.

-De hecho, preferiría enfrentarme a una decena de diferentes Johnny que a ese Concilio…un momento, creo que eso sería igual o peor de tratar- queriendo emplear un ambiente lúdica, Peter rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podría resultar ese escenario, haciendo que su cara pierda algunos colores.

-Eres un tonto, Peter. Pero uno entrañable. Ahora apresúrate y has funcionar ese portal, quiero ver si todo se ha solucionado en el mundo al que pertenezco. Dejar sola a Shadowcat contra Wolverine no es el mejor de los escenarios hipotetizados con Fury- la Storm que miró primero sus pies en proceso de sanación alzó la vista para amonestar cariñosamente al hombre con traje rojo y azul, para finalmente pedirle que dé inicio al invento que la trajo hasta el universo actual.

Apenado por lo que debía de hacer ya que las presencias de ellas en lugar de ser un problema resultaron ser un bálsamo para sus problemas, Peter depositó a Valeria en el suelo y procedió a introducir uno a uno los cifrados para que el portal. Numeración que la niña genio desconocía debido a que aleatoriamente ella dejó que su invento tomara las decisiones, mientras que él las conocía gracias a la Gran Red.

El reflejo de unos sorprendidos agentes gubernamentales se hizo visible en la disrupción espacial que la araña y los rubios crearon, significando de esa forma que la Invisible Woman partidaria de SHIELD era la primera en despedirse. Sin perder más tiempo para evitar demasiado consumo energético, Spiderman introdujo código tras código, abriendo y cerrando brechas en el portal, enseñando a los jóvenes que veía como sus hijos y estos como su padre una secuencia de escenarios diferentes que los maravillaba realmente.

Fue solo el método veloz que empleó la araña lo que evitó que los niños se entristecieran, algo que las mujeres agradecieron al voltearse y mirarlo cada vez que era su turno, transmitiéndole un semblante que durante años el Parker vio en la mujer que conocía sus secretos y que amaba incluso si poco a poco le costaba ocultarlo más tiempo.

Cuando la Storm que se sostenía con una proyección de su poder para moverse libremente se acercó hasta el portal, donde se podía ver cómo Fury y Elektra lidiaban con una sollozante Shadowcat, esta se detuvo por un segundo antes de llamar a sus hijos y susurrarles algo a sus oídos, haciendo que estos sonrían de tal forma que incomodó a Spidey pero que rápidamente hizo a un lado la especulación por ser eso solamente.

-Eres la última- pronunció la amenaza arácnida, alejándose de los comandos para aproximarse a la fémina.

-Eso parece, no? Oye…- devolviéndole la interrogante con otra mientras usaba una sonrisa encantadora, Susan dudó un segundo luego.

-Te ocurre algo? Sientes dolor? Quieres que te acompañe para asegurar que nada te suceda? – demostrando una vez más lo sobreprotector que era con ella, sin importar realmente a qué versión pertenezca del multiverso, el Parker se encorvó levemente y acarició el rostro de ella bajo la atenta mirada de Valeria y Franklin.

La duda que plasmaba el rostro de la rubia se contorsionó en uno de satisfacción, confundiendo al hombre de ojos chocolates en un comienzo antes de notar que la ojiazul miraba a los jóvenes.

-Lo ven? Les dije que sería un buen papá para ustedes. Y tú, no cambies por favor. Mantén esa pureza que te caracteriza y adoro, por favor. Tanto para mi contraparte como para ellos- hablándole a los niños primeramente, Invisible Woman emuló la acción del tótem y acarició el rostro masculino por última vez, deslizándose posteriormente hasta la brecha dimensional.

Viéndola por última vez, reunirse con un grupo que fue tomado por sorpresa, Peter espabiló su mente que aún repasaba las palabras que le fueron dichas previo a cortar el suministro energético del portal a través de los comandos, no sin antes borrar los datos registrados para evitar futuros accidentes.

En el tácito ambiente del laboratorio, un suave sollozo seguido de un quejido suave hizo que la araña miraba a la niña genio y la tomara en sus brazos, comprendiendo que la reunión con diferentes versiones de su madre resultó ser algo que le gustó y no quería verlas marcharse. No obstante, Franklin supo mantener su compostura, demostrando una madurez que pocos jóvenes de su edad tenían, siendo un rasgo que a pesar de usarlo pocas veces era reconfortador para quienes lo rodeaban en una situación similar a la actual.

-Vengan, niños. Vamos a ver cómo está su madre, porque conociendo a su tío Johnny de seguro hizo tanto bullicio que terminó por despertarla- sosteniendo con su brazo derecho a Valeria y apoyando su extremidad siniestra en la espalda del muchacho mutante, el cabeza de red emprendió camino a la habitación de la enferma mujer.

* * *

-…Y así fue como finalmente pudimos regresarlas a sus hogares- terminando de contar todo lo sucedido, Peter Parker limpió el sudor que perlaba la cara de una pálida Invisible Woman dormida.

Había logrado, junto a los niños y Ben, tranquilizar a un volátil Johnny Storm que parecía más que listo para llevar a cabo un extenso y minucioso interrogatorio. Simplemente la actitud del rubio y la preocupación que tenía por la hermana de este, hizo que Spiderman pensara en los informes que tenía en su oficina para no sucumbir ante la necesidad de gritar nuevamente gracias a las secuelas de Superior Spiderman.

Haciéndolo a un lado, el castaño había ingresado a la recámara de la Storm para chequear el estado de salud, comprobando que aún continuaba dormida. Avistando ese hecho, la araña sabía que poco podía hacer en ese caso, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararles la cena al resto de los Fantastic Four y los niños. Para poder finalmente estar tranquilo al saber que todas las tareas domésticas del Edificio Baxter estaban cubiertas por el día, y así dejándole vía libre para cuidar personalmente a la rubia adulta.

-Sue…hasta cuándo dormirás? No es divertido hablar solo, no cuando he logrado conseguir tu amistad de nuevo- triste susurró el arácnido héroe, dejando a un lado el paño y reclinándose con cuidado sobre la cama desde el borde para no despertarla, con intenciones de peinarla.

Inconscientemente, la dama de cabellos áureos parecía seguir el tacto del hombre entre sueños, soltando pequeños suspiros cálidos que generaban cosquillas en él.

-Eres tan caprichosa sin que lo notes…- sonriendo al ver cómo cada vez que quitaba su mano ella fruncía el ceño, Peter habló en voz baja.

Pasando unos largos minutos con ese infantil juego antes de dedicarse a deslizar sus falanges a lo largo del extenso pelo para evitar que se enrede, Peter fue poco a poco cerrando los párpados y recostando la mitad superior de su cuerpo en el colchón de la gran cama, junto a la mano izquierda de la Storm.

-Espero que no te moleste si llego a dormirme aquí, Sue. Ha sido un largo día lleno de emociones. No te preocupes, estaré atento a cualquier necesidad que requieras- manteniendo su dicción coherente a pesar de la fatiga, el vigilante de Queens cerró por completo los ojos y apoyó la mejilla siniestra sobre las sábanas aterciopeladas, acariciando distraídamente la mano femenina que tenía al lado con sus propios dedos.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron pausadamente, perturbada por el roce que le generaba cosquillas y confort al mismo tiempo. Con cuidado, Sue Storm giró su cabeza para ver el causante de dicha sensación, poniéndose contenta y reprimiendo una risita ronca al ver cómo Spiderman trataba de conciliar el sueño mientras se preocupaba por ella al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de que sus articulaciones ardían por la fiebre, el cuidado recibido le permitía lidiar de mejor forma, algo que nunca se esperó ya que por lo general necesitaba de medicamentos o un doctor. Ella no estaba demasiado segura, pero le pareció escuchar todo este tiempo la voz del tótem, relatándole parte de lo que sucedió en el día así como también de lo que sus hijos hicieron.

Tras pensarlo brevemente, Invisible Woman llegó a la conclusión de que nada de aquello había sido un sueño, sino algo real ya que la voz del castaño era reconocible luego de pasar años oyéndolo en sus reuniones donde se apoyaban mutuamente por sus relaciones, cuidaban a Franklin y Valeria, o simplemente gozaban de un tiempo en paz hablando sobre noticias o lo que hicieron en dicha jornada.

Un movimiento reflejo de su pequeña mano acariciada hizo que el Parker se despertara imprevistamente, con parte de su cabello despeinado y los ojos entreabiertos por el reflejo de la luz, pero aun así listo para asistir a la rubia. Toda esa reacción sobrepasó por completo los limitantes de la blonda, quien con dificultad se sentó y rio divertida por cómo lucía el hombre que la cuidaba.

-Ocurre algo? Te duele nuevamente el cuerpo? Quieres que te traiga algo? – tan servicial como siempre lo era con ella, Peter lanzó una andanada de preguntas.

-No, Peter. Estoy bien bajo tu cuidado. Ahora ven, acércate- tranquilizando los nervios de la araña, la fantástica mujer habló con ronquera antes de mover su mano izquierda en un ademán para que su acompañante se aproxime.

-Eh? Por qué? – obedeciéndola, el sobrino de May Parker intentó averiguar, solo para callarse cuando ambas manos de la ojiazul se posaron en su cabeza.

-Tu pelo, parece que hubieras ido a un mal peluquero y dejó la mitad del trabajo hecho- formando una sonrisa con sus pálidos labios rosáceos, la hermana mayor de Johnny Storm declaró, encargándose de peinar al hombre con lentitud, disfrutando de la sedosidad entre sus finos dedos.

Una vez más, Spidey cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar inconscientemente por la sensación, emitiendo un gemido ronco que ruborizó a la fémina, quien tan solo agradecía a su estado febril el hecho de sus pómulos rojos actualmente.

-Te escuché, sabes? – pronunció Invisible Woman, deteniendo sus caricias y ganándose en consecuencia un quejido lastimero.

-De qué hablas? – confundido ya que desde que ingresó a la habitación ella estaba durmiendo, el Parker inquirió.

-Todo. Desde cómo despediste a mis contrapartes, hasta cómo mis hijos finalmente te dijeron por cómo te ven. Por como yo te veo para ellos, Por como tú fuiste el hombre que los encaminó a ser buenos y recordarles siempre que son niños- reveló la blonda, acomodándose en su lugar y dejando caer la sábana que cubría el torso, mostrando una camiseta que la araña encontró entre los cajones de un mueble cuando la obligó a cambiar de muda.

-Sue, yo…lo siento, si te molesta les pediré que no lo hagan más…- creyendo por error que era algo que ella no sentía de su agrado, el castaño se disculpó.

-Por qué? No te acabo de decir que es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar? Que incluso después de todo este tiempo, tú eras la única persona que los crio a mi lado, e incluso estuvo conmigo en todo momento? – comprendiendo el temor de la araña, Susan no pudo enojarse con él, sin embargo dejó que su frente se apoyara en la de su cuidador para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

-Tú no deberías decir eso, Sue…Qué hay de Reed? Él es el padre de Franklin y Valeria, y no olvidemos que también es tu esposo…- reprimiendo esa ansiedad que lo incitaba a mover tan solo unos centímetros su rostro hacia delante para terminar lo que iba a hacer antes de la perorata de Human Torch, Spiderman se expresó con dolencia.

Nuevamente, aquella mueca lúdica que antes vio en las doce Invisible Woman y los dos niños se repitió en la enferma mujer que el tótem tenía delante. Una gesticulación que no solo hacía lucir atrevida a la dama incluso si estaba pálida, cubierta de sudor por su fiebre y con el pelo revuelto, sino que también aumentaba el nerviosismo innato del vigilante de Queens y reduciéndolo a aquel joven que le regaló flores hace tiempo.

El héroe sintió que la mano izquierda de la heroína era removida de su lugar y posteriormente posicionada frente a sus ojos. Mirándola con curiosidad y confusión, las orbes chocolates tardaron tan solo unos segundos en hallar la ausencia de un objeto en el dedo anular, lo que lo llevó a rápidamente enfocarse en la vista cian que sonreía.

En ese instante Peter comprendió todos aquellos detalles y palabras ocultas que rodeaban al Edificio Baxter desde que entró junto a Franklin e interrogaron a Roberta en la recepción.

-Te equivocas, Peter. Ya no hay un Reed Richards en mi vida. Lo único bueno que puedo salvar de mi antiguo matrimonio son esos dos niños por los que daría mi vida una y otra vez. Los niños que criamos y educamos juntos aunque la gente opine distinto- bajando su mano hasta el pecho del vigilante para ubicarla sobre su palpitante corazón, la mítica miembro fundadora de los Fantastic Four comentó mientras suspiraba al sentir que dicha extremidad era cubierta por una mano más grande.

Nunca en su vida Peter fue alguien malicioso, pero por algún motivo le fue imposible evitar la formación de una sonrisa suave en su cara tras escuchar a la rubia. Una mueca que Susan Storm vio y apreció por lo feliz que hacía lucir por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su amigo y confidente. La distancia entre ambos se redujo casi por completo, con las puntas de sus narices rozándose, permitiéndole a él percibir un atisbo de perfume mezclado con sudor, mientras que ella se conformaba con el aroma a jabón.

Tal era la tensión que ambos habían mantenido durante años que finalmente se rindieron y se permitieron seguir sus instintos que ahogan en lo más profundo de sus seres. El roce que tímidamente compartieron significó un logro, una libertad, una alegría. El tacto febril de la rubia se complementaba con el templado del castaño, moviendo los labios paulatinamente a un lento ritmo antes de tener que separarse para recuperar el aire.

Tomando más coraje, Spiderman se inclinó nuevamente para juntar su boca contra la de ella, empujándola poco a poco hasta recostarla sobre la cama. Eterno les pareció el minuto que mantuvieron la posición hasta que una vez más se separaron, dejando que Invisible Woman fuera cubierta con las sábanas y un paño limpiara su frente, todo bajo el cuidado de él.

-La última vez no pudimos tener nuestra cita. Qué te parece si esta ocasión la llevamos a cabo una vez que te cures? – tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz ya que notó cómo el sueño atentaba con adormecer a la Storm, el Parker ofreció esperanzadoramente.

-Nada me haría más feliz- logró decir ella antes de dormirse, sintiendo apenas cómo sus labios eran presionados ligeramente por otros.

* * *

**_Bueno gente, fin de este one-shot Peter x Sue!_**

**_Les gustó?_**

**_Fue un poco largo?_**

**_Agradó el tipo de trama lenta que hice o esperaban algo con acción?_**

**_Daba gracia lo distraído que Peter era?_**

**_Esperaban que Franklin y Valeria le dijeran papá a Spidey?_**

**_Será que Reed solo vivirá en el laboratorio personal de él de ahora en más?_**

**_Johnny algún día aceptará que el tótem será su cuñado?_**

**_Reconocieron a las diferentes Susan Storm de la historia?_**

**_POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS, ECT! SOLO DE ESA FORMA PODRÉ SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, ADEMÁS DE QUE SIEMPRE SON MÁS QUE BIENVENIDAS YA QUE ME AYUDAN A PLANEAR FUTUROS PROYECTOS PARA USTEDES!_**

**_Saludos! _**

**_PD: quizás la próxima historia sea Peter x Anya._**

**_PD 2: actualicen sus Leyendo por favor!_**


End file.
